My Niece, the Troublemaker Worse Than Me
by AmniIsRoving
Summary: You'd never consider it, but Harry Potter, the boy who lived? Not the biggest troublemaker to ever come along! Leave that to Meredith Dursley! Let's just say the school is about to be rocked! And what's going on between Harry and Severus!
1. Chapter 1

**_HI! _**This is Amni, I finally sucked it up and did a Harry Potter fanfic. I love the series, get super mad at the movies (seriously I nearly punched someone for 3) Luckily it got kinda better. However, I have a long standing ship with Harry and any male character angst characters like: Snape3 Malfoy (either 33), and maybe... Rabastian Lestrange. There's a phenomenal fanfiction by enchanted nightingale. It has Mpreg and lots of fun slash. So that's a warning. Let me know what you think, anything you're wondering and questioning, also! Sirius is dead, but Remus and Tonks aren't. Ron and Hermione are alive but not in the picture, they've grown apart having a baby does that.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything by the amazing JK Rowling. Except for any made up characters.

**_WARNINGS: This is a slash, MxM whatever you call it, if you have a problem with future smut DO NOT READ I do not clean up my language either, I am a potty mouth. If you have any problem with violence and the such this might be something you should avoid as well. _**

* * *

_**My Niece, the Troublemaker Worse Than Me**_

I was more than a little surprised when I opened my door one muggy November eve and saw two grim faced police officers. The one in the front was larger than the one standing behind him, mostly blocking out his partner's body, I couldn't see much more than his face and his left shoulder. "Can I help you sirs?" I ask worriedly. It wasn't everyday Muggle police came to the house, especially with all the spells and charms to keep things under wraps and I worried about whether or not something had leaked or if there had been some complaint.

"Are you Harry Potter? Cousin to a one Dudley Dursley?" The one standing slightly to the back asks. I nod yes, uncertain and wary. He looks me over skeptically. I don't blame him. I haven't grown at all since graduating five years ago. I was currently unemployed. I had grown fed up with all the politics and machinations still prevalent within the ministry and quit my job. My only family was my cousin, Dudley. Uncle Vernon had died of an aneurism and Aunt Petunia ended up drinking herself to death almost literally, she passed away of alcohol poisoning not too long after. It had hit Dudley hard and though we had a rough childhood together we had become friends after I defeated Voldermort and I comforted him through it until he met his Kathy. They fell in love and I ended up being best man, weird but true. He's been married just over two years and the couple had just given birth to a daughter nine months ago. She was a sweet little thing, curly reddish blond hair and hazel eyes which switched between amber and green.

"Yes?" I ask growing worried. "Has something happened to Dudley or Kathy?" The police officers exchange a look and the one in the front speaks up.

"Sir did you know that you were listed as Mr. and Mrs. Dursley's emergency contact?" He asks.

"What? So something did happen? What aren't you telling me?" I say urgently, holding back the need to whip out my wand and magic forth some answers. "Has something happened to them?" My voice catches, "Did something happen to the baby? _What aren't you saying?_" I surge forward and with a surprisingly strong grip take the man and shake him back and forth.

"Sir, I need you to calm down and take a few deep breaths." The officer in my hands says resting gentle hands on my shoulders. I take a shuddering deep breath and release him as I step back. The pair of officers exchange another look.

"Mr. Potter, your cousin and his wife were accosted a few hours ago. The couple was out for a date and ended up in an armed robbery that went wrong. I'm sorry to say your cousin died at the scene and his wife died on arrival. The hospital contacted the babysitter and we located you to inform you of the news." The second officer says quietly. I feel the blood drain out of my face and stagger back a few steps, collapsing onto the bottom of the stairs leading to the second floor of the townhouse. I stare at them blankly. Then finally say the only thing that comes to mind.

"Where's the baby? I want her here as soon as it's possible to get her comfortable and safe."

The funeral happened a few weeks later. It's a small affair, I am Dudley's only relative and Kathy, also an only child as we were, lost her parents in a car accident years ago and her maternal grandmother who had raised her passed away a year after Dudley and Kathy were married. A few friends offer their condolences and a few women offer me their numbers, saying if I ever needed help with the baby... I just stared at them until they slunk away. Grief and exhaustion do not hold back my disdain for them. Really! Propositioning a man at his cousin's funeral using his dead cousin's baby as an excuse. Glancing down at the little girl in my arms I rock her soothingly. It's been rough for both of us. She used to be such a happy baby, but somehow the morose news has wrapped around her. As I tuck her against my chest I vow silently that I'll do everything and anything for this little girl. I defeated the Dark Lord after all. I could handle one sweet little girl.

_Ten Years Later:_

_"Meredith Louisa Dursley!"_ I scold angrily with her ear held tight between my fingers. "What EVER in the world possessed you?" The ten, nearly eleven year old merely glared up at me sulkily. I'd caught her playing with small balls of fire and trying to levitate a stool. Really, she didn't even have a wand yet, I didn't even want to consider what kind of mischief she'd get into with it when she did get one.

"But Uncle Harry," she pouts. Her little foot lifts and she looks like she's about to stomp it, but she catches my eye and puts it down without another word. I've learned how telegraph exactly what I was thinking with only a look these last ten years. She's also learned what they meant in our time together.

"But Uncle Harry nothing!" I snap back. "I told you if you wanted to practice magic you would only and ONLY do it under my supervision and in the privacy of out home. I understand you're excited about going to Hogwarts and that I'm now a professor there but that does not mean you get to do such serious things willy nilly!"

"Okay..." She whines prettily. Her eyes seem to grow larger and wet and I snort.

"Don't even try Merry Lou, it's not working." I say simply back and she throws a diva fit. Really, I don't get how she can be such a tomboy but still throw a fit about someone messing with her hair or nails. I never spoiled her so I don't get how she can be so huffy and act so recklessly.

"I hate when you call me that!" She wails and I have had enough.

"Meredith, I will not remind you not to take that tone with me. I am more than willing to take us home right this instant. I can order all your materials and needs via owl. We do not need to go shopping in person for them. I have had enough of your bad attitude, one more sass and I promise you we will go home and all and any privileges you have left will be forfeited. _**Do not push me**_." I say firmly. She quiets and takes the hand I offer her. Tapping the stones expertly we wait for them to open before walking into the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley. "Do not leave my side," I warn her and she nods her eyes wide and excited. We only went to Diagon once or twice a year and she always was so excited about the visits. Shaking my head, I lead her into a shop for potion materials and supplies and begin gathering the necessary items.

Five hours, two tantrums,three threats of returning home, and several revocations of privileges later I finally plop us down in front of a small cafe outside after placing out orders. She leans against me sleepily, worn out by all the excitement, lack of sleep, and bustle. I hide a smile and pull her into my lap with a sigh. I cherish the feel of her close to me and push back the tears that well up. _She's not going to let me do this much more, _I think_, she's going to be gone in a few years. _I rock her a few times and breathe in quietly, savoring her soft and girly scent. In the past ten years I've realized many things. One, that I was gay, two I loved Meredith more than anyone else, and three I really didn't know what I was going to do without her when she was all grown up. I was half tempted to give her a stasis potion, locking her at this age. Thinking about stasis spells and potions it draws be back to a dark pair of eyes and slippery locks of a man who I thought I hated but ended up missing for several years now, my old potions master, Severus Snape. The night I'd defeated Voldermort was the same night he'd been grievously wounded. Fortunately a stasis potion had been forced on him and with a little luck he'd been transferred to St. Mungo's in time for a proper healing and had been saved. There was talk of pulling him out of it in the last two years, since he was finally nearly completely healed, but I had lost touch with the mediwitch in charge of it when he passed through a few hands. The waiter arrives carrying two plates and, sighing, I shake Meredith to make her wake up.

"Sweetheart, the food is here." I murmur to her quietly, she merely shakes her head and burrows into me closer. I give the waiter a sappy smile and ask for the food to be packed to go. I readjust her in my arms and add the shrunken food to the satchel carrying her other supplies and order slips. I pick her up princess style and apparate us home.

_Three months later:_

I walk Meredith down to the platform and wave at Ron and Hermione happily. "Hey!" I call out and they wave back. Their oldest daughter Rose is waving wildly at Meredith and I let go of Meredith's hand and let her charge towards her best friend. I greet both Ron and Hermione with a warm smile and hug. We've drifted apart some in the last few years. Ron has been busy with Quidditch and Hermione with her work in the Ministry. We ignore the looks and curious stares. My hype thankfully has calmed down and few knew about my niece thankfully. I'm already guessing all sorts of chaos is going to come along when it finally comes out but now a man in his early-thirties I figured I could handle it very very well, if brutally. I glance at my niece and smile at her girly antics.

"Rose look look! Look what Uncle Harry got me!" Meredith squeals showing the silver and amber bracelet on her wrist. It's secretly a tracker that can't be removed except by me so I smirk slightly at Hermione when she raises an eyebrow. She keeps her mouth closed and Ron misses it.

"Hey did you see the Quidditch match the other night mate?" He asks and I have to laugh. Typical Ron, focused on the things he likes and avoiding things he hates. I nod and we talk a while, exchanging gossip and the like. The train whistle blows and I feel my eyes well up a bit. Meredith looks at me, runs over, and gives me a hard hug.

"Don't worry Uncle Harry I'll be fine, I'll see you at the school. Go get settled in and then I'll see you during the feast right?" She says with her face buried in my collar. Her grip is just as tight as mine, and I hold her close.

"I know, it's just your getting so big..." I mutter back. She laughs and steps back giving me a smile.

"But I'll always be your Merry Berry Baby right?" She says, half serious. I actually cry a little at this and hug her.

"If you ever think you won't I will revert you back to nine months of age and re-raise you." I say firmly. "Now get on that train. Do you have enough money? You have everything? I don't want to go apparating back to the house because you forgot your favorite lip gloss or some other silly thing."

"Lip gloss is never a silly thing, Uncle Harry," she says seriously. I smile and shoo her off. I stand on the platform watching her desperately as she boards with Rose, pulling the much taller girl. Both redheads disappear from sight.

"Well well well... I thought you didn't marry a redhead Potter," comes a lazy drawl. Turning I smile at Draco Malfoy and his son approaching me, I don't see his wife and with hold a sigh. Any animosity between the two of us has died, at least on my end. I didn't see the point to his rivalry and since becoming a father I learned to take the good and let the bad go.

"Hello Malfoy how have you been?" I say in a friendly tone. The other man's eyebrow merely shoots up. _Guess he wasn't expecting that,_ I think hiding a grin.

"I saw your daughter, a pretty little girl I guess." He says his arm wrapped around his son's shoulders. "Though I have to say her hair is rather unique, so pale a red and dark a blond. Though I prefer my Scorpious' blond." He pats his son's head who blushes.

"My niece is very pretty. She takes after Kathy in that manner thankfully." He looks up at me in surprise. He probably expected me to be angry and snippy, but raising a colicky baby teaches you patience like nothing else. "Though she probably gets the blond part of her coloring, as well as her temperament, from her father." I smile at young boy in a gentle manner, "I'd watch out of that young Scorpious since you'll share a year. But other than that, I look forward to seeing you in class young man. Your father was quite adept in the Defense Against the Dark Arts and I expect you to not only to do as well but better. There'll be less distractions than when we went to school for sure, so make sure to focus your efforts and you'll go far." I glance back at Draco who's looking at me warily, "I hope you've talked him into trying for seeker next year, if he's anything like you he'll enjoy it."

"I prefer potions." The young boy interjects quietly. I smile at him.

"I'm sure you'll do well in it then. There was mention of a potions club if I remember correctly," his eyes light up and I smile, "I suggest you discus that with the professor in charge of it. Your love of potions must come from your mother, if I remember correctly she was the top one in her year wasn't she?" I say.

"I was, thank you for that Harry." I hear Astoria drawl. I look at the medical potion mistress and grin. For the past ten years we've worked together as colleagues at St. Mungos, I as a clerk, and she in the apothecary. Unsurprisingly, she and her husband have moved in on me in a pincer like fashion, somethings never change and I have to hold back laughter.

"I only know good things. There was too much bad to even wonder about thinking of it." I respond. I hear the whistle blow again and glance at Draco, "Your son might want to get a seat soon Malfoy. If he has any troubles I'll clear it up for you. No students will be hurt if I have anything to say about it." Seeing the question in his eyes I smirk, "I've never had a problem with Slytherins in these last fifteen years Draco, I'd steal your wife away if I wasn't gay." He merely snorts and I watch them bid a reserved farewell with their son. We stand there and I watch my little girl stick her body out of the window and wave wildly at me. I see her long hair flap madly in the wind and wave strongly back at her. I look to the side and see the Malfoys staring at me. Ron and Hermione had wandered away a while back leaving me and my girl some privacy in our farewells and to watch Rose and the train pull away.

"What?" I ask unsurprised.

"Do you mean it? You'll protect Scorpious?" Malfoy demands. "There's still plenty of aggression against former Death Eaters..." He trails off and I look at him seriously.

"Draco, we might not have gotten along very well, but I do not plan to hold it against your son or any other student. If he does his work and does not cause problems he'll never have to worry about my stern voice directed at him. I will not allow anyone to be injured or hurt. I believe Hogwart's has seen plenty of bloodshed as it is." My voice turns weary and I fiddle with my coat's middle button.

"You'll contact me?" He asks, "If.. If it gets bad or anything?" I nod. We share a look and he turns and leaves with his wife holding tightly to his arm. Shaking my head I apparate to the school, already planning all sorts of plans and detentions.

…o0O0o...

I'm mid-gossip when I hear the cabin door open. I glance up from Rose's nails, completing the stroke of the nail polish brush and smile quizzically at the slender blond in the doorway. He looks at us nervously then glances at the seats across from us.

"Hi! Do you want to take a seat? We're the only ones in this compartment." I say cheerfully, my Uncle would be so proud of me. The boy smiles anxiously back.

"If you don't mind," he says quietly, "I would be glad to take the seat and keep you ladies company."

"Cool," I say, "I'm Meredith Dursley, and this my best-friend and should have been my sister by birth and blood, Rose Weasley." The quiet girl gives him a soft, friendly smile.

"Oh you're a Weasley?" He asks surprised. "I apologize... You would not want me here." We exchanged a confused look.

"Uhmm... Why is that?" I ask him not letting him get away. A quick flick of Rose's wand has the door shutting behind him and he looks at us surprised. He steps a bit further in and eyes us warily.

"I'm a Malfoy." He responds as if that answers everything.

"Oooookay?" I say. "And that matters why?" I glance as Rose who's looking over the boy more closely now. I nudge her with my toe and cock an eyebrow when she looks back at me.

"Our families hate each other," is her response. I snort unfeminine and indelicately.

"So?" I say, "My Uncle was pretty much beaten and ignored by my father and he ended up the best man my parent's wedding and they were _reaaaaallly_ close before he and mom passed away. I highly doubt what our parents do matters much to what we do." I glance at the boy and order him, "sit down, Malfoy, Rose doesn't bite. I'm the one you should look out for. My Uncle Harry will hex you to next year if I don't get to you first if you're a prat."

"Professor Potter wouldn't do that," Rose says frowning. I roll my eyes.

"Okay, he probably wouldn't, but the lectures we'd end up getting would make you wish we'd been hexed to next year." I admit and she laughs. Uncle Harry doesn't do corporal punishment, he just lays out all the different points of stupidity that I should have realized before doing whatever I was doing and then removes all interesting things that I enjoy for a period of time.

"Your uncle is Harry Potter? The Boy Who Lived? The Golden Hero? The man who defeated the Dark Lord?" He whispers. "I didn't know he had a brother..."

"He doesn't, Uncle Harry is technically my dad's cousin, but I call him my uncle, though I should probably start calling him Professor Potter now that I'm going to school." I say dramatically. I glance at him, he's still standing.

"Malfoy, seriously... Sit down. You need to get that stick out before it becomes permanently implanted." I say snarkily and he flushes, but moves over and sits. "So..." I say as I return to painting Rose's nails, it's this pretty blue that is going to crackle and reveal gold underneath, the wonders of the Muggle world, "Are we ever going to get a first name? Or do we forever refer to you as Malfoy?"

He smiles timidly, and says a little louder than before, "Scorpious Malfoy, at your service. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It will be until she drags you on one of her adventures," Rose mutters. I mock-glare at her.

"I wasn't the one who got us chased by dragons now did I?" I taunt back and she giggles.

"No you just got Teddy in trouble by almost revealing..." I slap a hand over her mouth and whine. My cousin of a sorts, since Uncle Remus is Uncle Harry's uncle without any blood relation... Let's just say it's complicated and ignore the weird family things.

"Rosey~ You promised never to mention that again." We hear his soft laughter and I hide a smirk, celebrating my victory. I eye his hands and go.

"Hey Scoro... You ever consider nail polish?"

...o0O0o...

Merry's a strange, brash, and wonderful girl. Her long straight red blond locks have been tugged and braided back with a wild and random bunch of clips and ribbons in the last hour. It should look awkward but instead it's complex and bright. Very similar to the one who's wearing it I admit. Rose who is sitting next to her and quietly chatting seems to be the balance the other girl obviously needs. Her curls are a darker red, almost dark auburn and spin every which way. Much taller than the other girl she seems to have a quiet strength and intelligence. Both of them have interesting eyes. Merry's seems to dance between a warm gold and a jade like green while Rose's is a bright cornflower blue with a single darker ring of blue. Both girls are pale skinned, but while Rose is probably just an inch under my height, she's ridiculously tall, Merry is absolutely tiny! She comes up to my collarbone but I know she's a firecracker.

As we step down off the train I see Merry squeal and run at a tall dark haired man with his back to us. He turns and laughingly catches her flying form. "Uncle Harry!" She wraps her arms around his neck and seems to spider monkey climb her way up to wrap her legs around his chest. He merely chuckles and hugs her closer. He puts her down after a few moments, and scolds her briefly, but his eyes are warm and gently and he repents quickly. Rose skips over next, dragging me along which surprises me. She's much more forceful than I could have guessed and I feel a significant lack of blood in that extremity.

"Professor Potter!" She says gaily. "Meet Scoro!" I wince slightly at the use of the nickname again, however I am relieved when I see a similar expression on the older man's face, looks like I'm not the only one who thinks it's a bad nickname. He hugs her gently and neatly tucks a few curls into place out of her face.

"I've met young Scorpious already dear Rosebud. But I think he'd like his wrist back so please release it soon." I smile embarrassed at his observant eyes see how the blood has been mostly cut off. She lets go and I hide a relieved sigh. I put my arm behind my back out of reach and focus on the professor smiling kindly at me.

"Hello Professor," I smile at him timidly and his own smile widens.

"I'm sorry you've had to meet up with these two hellions Scorpious, but I would have sworn I warned you..." He trails off and merely chuckles when Merry swats him in the arm.

"Uncle Haarrrry," she whines. "Don't be so meaaaaaaaaaaan."

"Then don't put a pair of mating frogs in my underwear dear Hell Merry." I chuckle at the nickname. It's a pretty cool nickname and I have a feeling that our year mates are going to agree with that nickname.

"I didn't! That was Uncle Ron's idea!" She squeals. He snorts in disbelief and she grouses, "Well... I _might_ have taken the 'why don't you put a frog in his bed' suggest a _little_ too far. But it was still so cool how you got rid of them! Though I do kinda miss Figgy and Wiggy..." He laughs and gives her a hug.

"I have to work now, but you can ride the boats in with me." He says and we all nod. He steps away and touches his throat muttering a quiet spell. Suddenly his voice booms out, "First year students! Please gather close! Professor Hagrid and I will be taking you to the school via boats. All older students please assemble and await your carriages. Your prefects will be leading and organizing you! Welcome new students, and welcome back returnees to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" The students start moving forward and I can't help but smile as the girls wrap their arms through mine and drag me after his billowing figure. This was going to best time _ever._

...o0O0o...

I greet smile at the new History teacher and ignore the Divinations teacher who simpers at me coyly. Urgh, I brush her off with a resolute glare. The new teacher, Nowlins was it? Nods at me in sympathy and we organize the first years quickly. I calm nerves with soft pats and murmured confidences. More than one hand reaches out and I squeeze it gently. Scorpious and Merrideth are standing next to each other and he tries to keep her from fidgeting and turning back to stare at Rose longingly. I stifle a chuckle and look at her warningly. She straightens out and faces forward with a grimace. I can hear the rest of the school settling onto the benches and take a deep breath.

"Ready?" I mutter to Nowlins who gives a slight nod, I swish my wand and with a silent charm a fan fair rings out and the large wooden doors swing open. Leading the lines in I glide serenely to the front and smile at Minerva and Neville who give me slight nods. I glance over to the Potion Masters placement and almost trip and fall on my face. Dressed simply in cleanly cut black robes is a man who looks like he hasn't aged in fifteen years, Severus Snape. We exchange a glance, his assessing, mine welcoming. Offering him a slight nod I stop at the front as another charm goes into effect and booms out, "WELCOME FIRST YEARS!" This year has just got a lot more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

HEY! Thanks to all of you who put me on alerts and favorited the story! I really appreciate how much you like it. It's always a moral booster! This is the second chapter, I hope you guys all enjoy it. If it seems a bit rough in spots my apologies. I'm still getting the story rolling. If you want to PM me, or put up a review I'm always glad to have them! There is nothing better than having sounding boards. I honestly don't know what I would do without them.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything by the amazing JK Rowling. Except for any made up characters.

_**WARNINGS: MxM, profanity, fighting**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

I listen to the headmistress' opening speech distantly. My mind is in total disarray and I can barely keep myself from staring at Snape. He looks much better than he did during my time as a student. As though the fifteen years of sleep, healing and recuperation has removed years of pain and anger. Lines have smoothed out and his hair formerly oily looking looks softer and is considerably longer. It's a healthy black color and pulled back out of his face, pinned by a silver, black and green octopus claw clip. I glance at him and our eyes meet. I wonder what he thinks of me. My hair has been painfully tamed by a short military like cut, and my eyes are framed by rectangular black frames instead of my old wire frames. I haven't grown taller, but I've become lean and muscular instead of half-starved. There's also several scars from my period in the Aurors. I'd chosen the most difficult of jobs while serving just to avoid people. One reporter during my time there had written that I thrived on fighting the worse, but that wasn't the truth. My survivor's guilt had fed my recklessness and it had taken being forced into three months of desk work after a serious, nearly debilitating injury for me to realize it. After I put things into perspective I ended up quitting since office and ministry politics frustrated me past recognition. I resented people trying to control me because my abilities and fame, childish, but it put me in a much better position. Hearing the headmistress announce the beginning of sort I'm pulled out of my head and have to smile. I listen to the Sorting Hat's boisterous, half-snide song and chuckle at how stunned and amazed the first years look. One by one they step forward. I smile at Scorpious warmly when he settles under the hat gingerly. Almost immediately it calls out Slytherin and he glances at me and I smile even more warmly at the boy. He looks relieved and clambers down. He settles at the end and a few people pat his shoulder gingerly although there are more glares and scared looks, forcing me to hide a frown. You would think that the Deatheater foolishness would have stopped affecting any generation following mine, but I guess old pains were still prevalent even in this time.

"Meredith Dursley," the next name is called out, pulling me away from my thoughts and I focus on my baby girl. I grin at her and watch as she saucily saunters to the stool and plops herself down. The hat settles itself onto of her and nearly goes cross eyed. She twirls one of her free strands of hair and looks almost bored. "You're a tricky one..." The hat grumbles.

"Tell me something I don't know," she says with a laugh. I have to cover a smile with my hand, my baby was definitely coming into her own.

"You could go anywhere... Any preferences? Maybe your uncle's house?" It seems to ask, nay beg. She smirks.

"My uncle said to let you puzzle it out," and I laugh, unable to hide my pride and amusement. She glances at me and we share an unrepentant grin. The hat grumbles and seems to sulk a bit before coming to a conclusion.

"Ah... I know exactly where to put you... SLYTHERIN!" The whole teachers table seems to seize up and glance at me as a whole. I smile widely as she doffs the hat. She waves at me and patters down to Scorpious' side. He grins up happily at her as she ruffles his hair before plopping down next to him. I see Rose looking after them wistfully and after several more students she finally goes. She's the second to last this year, only Zabini is left and I have a pretty good idea where he's going as well, however I'm not so sure about Rose. She could end up in either Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, maybe even Slytherin with the way she is around my niece, she does have George and Fred's blood in here, the reckless maniacs. Finally she delicately settles the hat on her head. This time it does go cross eyed.

"Dear Lord... Are you trying to kill me?" It nearly screeches. I cock an eyebrow. It sounds extremely huffy and almost matronly. A tone I've never heard before. "I thought Dursley was bad." I hear mutter and I glare at it angrily, it did NOT just insult my baby. It seems to sense my animosity and glances at me and plainly flinches under my look of wrath. "Sorry Harry, didn't mean anything bad by that..." I humph and smile softly at Rose when she glances at me wide eyed with a slightly glass expression. I can only guess what internal conversation the two are having.

"You could go anywhere but... I think... Ra... No... You're far to... Hrmmmmm... You're sneaky, smart, brave, and loyal... However you're greatest trait must be your patience and kindness... So I'll send you where it'd be used best... SLYTHERIN!" I smile at the gasps and Rose squeals with excitement. She tugs the hat off, places it back on the stool and runs right to Merry. The two girls squeal in the otherwise silent room. A Weasley in Slytherin... I bet everyone expected Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor to be rising from the grave to berate us all for letting it happen.

"I'm going to get such a howler..." I hear Minerva whisper and I have to hide a smirk when Zabini is finally sent to Slytherin. Covering an unrepentant grin I leave my position to take my seat for the next part of the opening year feast. I can't exactly blame her, but I could almost see this coming. Because really? I taught my girl self-preservation and loyalty first then cunning and bravery as well as a love of learning and freedom. It made sense. If anything the fact the next seven years would be interesting was an understatement. The whole hall seems to have descended into whispers and I pat Minerva's shoulder as I pass to sit. I look into Snape's eyes and give him half a grin. Settling next to him, I lean slightly over and whisper conspiratorially, "My niece is ten times worse than I and the Weasley twins combined, you have my sympathies for your house, especially since Rose is with her... I can almost guarantee you... My years here will pale in comparison." He looks directly into my eyes and I feel a strange warm bubble in the pit of my stomach. I grin at him and turn back to the Headmistress.

...o0O0o...

I was still stunned from when I saw Potter leading the beginning year students into the hall so I missed what he said mostly though the words worse than I and the Weasley twins combined sinks in. I shake my head and ponder over what I had expected, in all honesty, I guess I had suspected his teenage gangly form and messy hair with his nervousness, which I had once mistaken as arrogance. However, he is much changed, in fact his whole demeanor seems to have changed. An air of calm and patience seems to have tempered his authority and recklessness. It made me itch to rile him and see those vibrant green orbs glare up at me once more. To see his passion, something that had centered me in the weeks of healing and time in between. His eyes, full of kindness, regret and gentleness was what carried me through the last fifteen years. His voice had skirted my subconscious on and off during my periods in stasis. The warmth and gentle bids for my survival had driven me. His worries and mentions of problems, never his own personal ones, but for the wizarding world gave me things to think on when I had nothing else and reminiscing merely brought pain. Seeing how his forest and jade dress robes had swirled sedately around him with the lithe, almost predatory gait attributed to his years of Auror work I felt my body tense, however there had almost been a mothering, parenting quality to it. Those movement made it sink in, Potter was a grown man. One who was now quite close to my physical age. Him in his early thirties and I in the later. It made my body pulse.

The fact I was still unbalanced when the names were called hadn't helped my situation, and I was more than a little surprised when every teacher's focus seemed to zero on a red-blond haired lass with an albeit mischievous glint and walk. It made me wonder what exactly was so special about her, but it was not in my nature to put myself at the mercies of others and kept quiet, doing what I did best only next to potions, spy. When I heard Longbottom murmur to Minerva that girl was Potter's ward, his dead cousin's daughter I nearly swallowed my tongue. When she was sorted into Slytherin and Potter had smiled proudly at her I choked, fighting to control my facial expression. The rest of the table had similar reactions. The next students had gone without hitch until the Weasley girl was sorted into Slytherin as well. I glanced at my house. The face were the definition of awestruck horror. I couldn't blame them. The Golden Trios spawn was in their house. I was admittedly less than thrilled. When I glanced to my right as someone moved to the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor seat I bite the inside of my cheek. Hearing the quiet words murmured to me in all serious I feel a slight slither of awareness down my spine. Seeing the humor in those richly colored eyes I stare deeply into them and feel my body turn warmer at the almost artless quality and beauty in that masculine-toned heart shaped face. When Potter's attention shifts back to McGonagall. I hear the introductions with a half-ear. I lean forward slightly to look around Potter to see McGonagall and suddenly feel his body brush mine ever so slightly, causing almost uncontrollable heat flood me. Then he rises to greet the students with half bow and serious look. My name is called and I rise as he settles back into his own seat causing us to brush once again, but more full on and blood rushes lower and I have never been more thankful for thick robes. I cast a severe look at all students. I was not to be fooled with and settled into my seat once more. I hear McGonagall drone on a little while longer then tuck into food when it appears.

"So Harry how have you been?" I hear Minerva say cheerfully, or whatever it was she was attempting to sound, because there is a clear significant strain on it. I glance surreptitiously at them and the whole table seems to have turned as one to focus on the boy who lived. He finishes his sip from his goblet and gives her a half grin.

"Fairly well except for being worried about my baby girl, I don't know how I'm handling her growing up." Is his response. "It's only a few years til she's chasing after boys and the such." The whole table chuckles when he frowns at the thought.

"Ah.. Meredith Dursley, right? She seems like a good girl." Filius says in a chipper manner. Potter snorts humorously and opens his mouth to say something.

"If I may be so bold," I interrupt, he closes it and gives me a friendly glance, "did you not mention she was worse than you and the Weasley twins combined?" I had be placed as Head of Slytherin once more and was wary about the children and their antics.

"Nope," he says happily, I hear a collective sigh of relief, "I said she was worse than I and the twins times ten."

"Oh joy." I mutter. I hear an expletive coming from several others and I just glance at Potter. The others turn away and discuss a few detention options and course work. Obviously distracted away from Potter's fame. I see his slight smirk and wonder if his actions were planned. I let us both eat for a few moments before saying catching his attention, "She is your... Cousin's child? If I am correct?"

"Yes," he says cutting into a bit of lamb. He places it and a little of the mashed potatoes and green beans in his mouth. He chews before asking, "Why do you wish to know?"

"I was just curious as to how long she's been in your care." I answer the question honestly without evasion. He nods and replies.

"Since she was about nine months of age." The rest of the table which has been listening in while holding filler conversations slightly jump.

"I didn't read about that in the Profit," says the new Divination teacher in a simpering manner. Potter turns and glares at her coldly which I join wholeheartedly. Really how tacky can one fawning female be? She'd flirted with every person of age in this school since I'd been here. In fact the Head boy had hidden in my office for an hour to avoid the woman and he was in _Hufflepuff _and terrified of me.

"I didn't know my private life was the thing for the masses," Potter says deathly serious. "I didn't know everyone was required to know such things." I flinch slightly, if that wasn't a que to mind your own...

"Why wouldn't they?" she continues stupidly on, and I can see other people at the table close their eyes and cover their face in exasperation, "I mean you're Harry Potter!" I see a few of the older teachers wince. McGonagall seems to be quickly regretting her choice of teachers and I for one would not mind it if she turned the foolish thing into a toad. Potter however seems to have it well in hand.

"And isn't that such a blessing?" He drawls slowly, putting his silverware down pushing back from the table a bit, positioning himself in an aggressive laid back manner. Arms crossed lazily in front of him, his left arm's elbow on the table his other arm's hand curling around his wand. Those who had experience in the war and/or dueling recognize what he's doing and shift out of the way. I hide a smirk before setting my own silverware down as well and settle back a bit to enjoy the show.

"Isn't it?" She says dumbly. I shake my head at her idiocy. _The chit really lacks all common sense doesn't she? _I think, any fool can see he's distinctly displeased with the line of thought.

"Why don't you tell me? Can being orphaned be considered that? Being put in a household that quite openly despised you? To enter a school where everyone hates or loves you for the simple reason you survived something you had no knowledge of? To be repeatedly nearly be killed, or perhaps having several insane people after you ever single _damned_ day..." He grows quite sharp and the little fool seems to shrink into her gaudy robes, which to be completely honest try to show off obviously fake assets. "Would you consider that a _blessing?_" His fingers do the briefest of snaps and more than just the twit jump. In a dead voice he says, "Having close friends and people you consider die for a cause you were plopped into the headship of is not a blessing. Losing ones parents because of stupid inane prophecy is not a blessing. Having to deal with inane, unintelligent imbeciles on a regular basis, be it the general populace, the media or governance is irritating at it's best, down right hell at it's worse. So no, the fame for being the Boy Who Did What Grown Wizards Were to Scared To Do, is not, nor will it ever be, a blessing." She opens her mouth, whether to argue or plead for mercy is unknown, because he cuts her off with a look. "My child, someone who is in a vulnerable position, unable to protect herself, is not going to go through what I did. She'll not be subjected to people's whimsy and belittling opinions of what they consider _famous_ should do. She will not be given things she does not need because she is famous, or get things she wants by saying she's of relation to me. She was raised to be levelheaded and if I hear one word of someone spoiling her outside of her natural abilities because she's the niece of the Boy Who Lived I promise you this, my anger right now? Consider it the very first drop in a vast and unending ocean. My Meredith was raised to work hard and achieve things she wishes for and dreams of. She is not the niece of the Defeater of Voldermort," everyone winces at the name except for I and McGonagall which makes him roll his eyes in exasperation, "she is not Dumbledore's Apprentice's niece, how they came up with that title," he closes his eyes and seems to draw on a well of patience, "she is and will always be a trouble-making, shorter than normal mischief maker named Meredith Dursley. Am I perfectly understood?" Several nods cross the table and the Divination teacher asks again, really this moron,

"Still why didn't you tell the Prophet?" I watch McGonagall close her eyes and slowly cover her face with a hand. I see the vein in Potter's head finally pulse uncontrollably in his forehead, it's been straining itself these past few minutes. I eye the witch almost pityingly once comprehension finally dawns on her. Her neighbors all shift away from her and Potter rises from his seat and leans forward, glorious in his fury.

"BECAUSE MY CHILD WASN'T BORN TO SATISFY SIMPLETONS CURIOSITIES," Potter snarls, "MY MEREDITH IS SPECIAL WITHOUT HAVING THE WHOLE WORLD TRYING TO SHAKE HER HAND FOR SOMETHING SHE DIDN'T DO, OR WHO SHE'S RELATED TO. IN FACT SHE HATES PEOPLE LIKE YOURSELF WHO TAKE AWAY OUR VALUABLE TIME TOGETHER WITH VACUOUS, OTIOSE, IRKSOME, FEEBLEMINDED BLETHER OVER SOMETHING THAT HAPPENED _**NEARLY TWO DECADES AGO. SO DO YOURSELF A FAVOR, AND LET IT GO AND NEVER MENTION IT AGAIN!**_" The Divination teacher's mouth is finally covered by her neighbor's hand and more than one person hisses at her to silence herself while she nods at him rapidly. Potter's wand is half drawn and McGonagall looks just about ready to hex her as well as half of the table. Luckily none of the students appear to know what's going on. There's a few charms that make everything appear like the teachers are having boring discussions over plain topics as a way to dissuade eavesdroppers and tricksters who would use such information as a way to pit one teacher against another.

Another teacher raises their hand timidly, I grimace at who it is. He's the new Quidditch coach, an almost replica of Gilderoy Lockheart, and just as dumb and foolish as the Divination's teacher. Potter narrows in on him and bites out, "What can I do for you sir?" I almost shake my head, guessing correctly that he isn't going to ask a question much better than the previous one.

"Is it true you're involved with the new singer Milly McNall?" He asks and Potter does draw his wand this time, then clenches before returning it to his side then sits back down heavily. He glances at McGonagall and it speaks incredible volumes, she nods sharply, just as irritated as him. She glances at the pair who are cowering slightly in their seat. Potter mutters accio something. Suddenly a pair of earplugs comes flying out of nowhere and he slips them on while replying one final time to the idiots.

"I am uninterested in silly little chits of eighteen years who throw themselves while half naked at men who could be even less interested. In fact she's simply too young for me, I'm not a **child** molester. So **no **I'm not involved with her, not that it's any of your damn business." He then starts eating once more. Filius has leaned forward and I too have notice something fascinating about Potter. Well, besides his new airs and body, which is something different than fascination, though it is no less... I shake my head to clear my thoughts and stare at the earplugs. I am nearly certain they have multiple charms on them. Tempted to ask, I am saved by another internal battle when Filius inquires in my stead.

"I say," Filius Flitwick says studying the earplugs closely, "what charms are those? The ones you have on the earplugs my dear boy?" Potter glances at him with a half smile.

"They're charmed so I can't hear foolish prattle, they're usually to prevent overhearing Meredith and Rose's conversations about celebrities and they're current love interest, I find that they block out most unintellectual babble after a horrible twelve hour train and bus ride. I swear every wizard and witch on that trip only had stupid things to say." He growls. I stare at the muffs in fascination.

"You mean you can block out the prattle of useless talking? Especially that of love interests and general cockamamie interests?" I inquire highly interested. He nods.

"It only allows for selective conversation, you can charm it so you only hear on type of thing or certain people. It's quite useful in large groups and conventions in that manner. People can talk without worry of being misheard. I've a friend who charmed their after I made it for them to record all pertinence conversations as well with a self-writing quill."

"Fascinating..." Filius and I both say. "So you can't hear the two," I wave disinterestedly in the direction of the Divinations and Quidditch professors who are babbling at McGonagall apologetically. Potter smirks and nods.

"It's charmed to block out idiots, Professor Snape," he whispers after leaning over, "I'm sure you agree that applies to them." I snort in humor and ask if I might get a pair as well, he nods and tells me he'll have them to me by the end of the week. Smiling inside, I can't wait.

...o0O0o...

"Look at all the food!" I exclaim happily. Rose smiles at me and laughs. Scorpious, he's finally begged us not to call him Scoro, he's asked us to find something else so I'm still thinking.

"It looks delicious," he says with a slight smile. He lifts the jug of pumpkin juice and offers to Rose and I, "may I pour you some?" I smile and give him a nod.

"Yes please, Scorpious," Rose says with a soft smile. She turns and asks the boy next to her, "Will you pass the rolls?" The glare at her and she recoils slightly. We're all surprised by the animosity in the second, maybe third, year's eyes.

"I have no intention of helping you blood traitors." He snarls meanly and my eyebrows go down. His venomous gaze turns to Scropious, "Especially the one whose family is nothing but weak Deatheaters who betrayed the Dark Lord." My eyes narrow at how Scorpious pales and a slight tremble goes through Rose I catch her eye and we almost immediately agree that the fool needs to learn who he's messing with. She slips me a small ball and I have to hide a smirk. I lean forward and grab the older boy's attention.

"Who said we wanted your help," I snap and he seems to shift back under my own angry glare. "Heaven forbid you have any actual manners or decency as a human being. Of course that must come from your upbringing. I pity your poor mother who has a son who so happily fails her in courteous attitudes to a young girl. If I was of a mind I'd send a howler to your home describing you obvious innate ability to insult someone without proper intelligence." A look of shock and a hint of respect crosses his face. I turn to the the first year on my other side, Zabini I think it was, and say pleasantly to him, "Will you please pass the rolls on your other side?" He hands them over silently and smile at him warmly. "Would you like anything on our side? Maybe the cider?" He nods and I look at Scorpious, "Scorpious please pass it." He hands it over silent and somber, however, a turn up his lips belying his serious manner. As a group we ignore the older student. Zabini offers his cup and I delicately pour it in, I fill it three-quarters the way and say in a lady like manner, "Is that enough?" He nods at me a smirk starting to grace his features. I return the jug to Scorpious and finally handle the rolls. "Rose?" I say offering her one she smiles and nods, and I place one on hers before offering one to Scorpious who turns it down. I place one on my own plate and give the rolls back to Zabini. I glance at the older student coldly.

"As you can see your assistance is unneeded. Courtesy, piety and intelligence will get me where I wish," I tug out a prank from my Uncle George. I toss the slight ball at him and it explodes in his face, turning it purple, "and I'll use any mischief and deviousness to get me the rest of the way there." I enjoy the moment before I hear a stern voice call out,

"Meredith Louisa Dursley!" I wince and glance to see my Uncle rising from his seat at the front table. Both him and a dark haired professor seemed to have caught the action and the rest of the table seems to have noticed as well.

"Damn," I mutter watching him and the teacher next to him debate for a moment who is going to comeover and deal with it I imagine. _Not Uncle Harry, not Uncle Harry..._ I think, then see him fully straighten. "Fuck."

"Language," Rose and Scorpious mutter, though Rose's eyes are laughing and Scoprious seems to be embarressed. I roll my eyes at him.

"Don't be so virginal Scorpious...You're really just too pious." The last word clicks and I test it in my mind, "Pious... Huh," I look at him then exchange a look with Rose, "think that'll work?" She nods. I turn back to see my uncle halfway across the hall, headed in my direction.

"What?" He says while I watch my Uncle swiftly head towards us. I get up and smirk at him.

"Don't worry Pious, you'll figure it out." I grin at my uncle who is now standing in front of me then start when he takes hold of my ear, it's going to be a long lecture. He glances at Rose who smiles weakly at him.

"Give him the antidote, and after I return from scolding Meredith we'll discuss your punishment while you are give me every single item George Weasley gave you or so help me... I will write your mother and grandmother." Both Rose and I flinch at that. The howlers alone would be worse than any punishment my uncle could come up with, I hope. He then marches me out of the room. "Hell Merry you have some explaining to do." He mutters and I smile sheepishly at the nickname. I was in such trouble.

...o0O0o...

Pious and I watch Professor Potter drag Merry away by her ear and I rub mine in sympathy. The professor wasn't much for corporal punishment but he could grab an ear harder than anyone, even my tempestuous grandmother.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Pious inquires worriedly. I smile at him and nod.

"She'll get an earful and more than a few detentions though. Professor Potter would take points away but we haven't earned any yet." I glance at the rest of the observers pityingly. "She'll earn and lose points in one swing people, so I hope you are good at earning them." I see a few nods, a few glares, and a few sneers. Shaking my head I offer the purple faced boy a lozenge. He eyes it and I warily and I laugh.

"I'm the restraint, the recon, and the judge," I say honestly, "I don't have to do anything, everything is handled by dear Hell Merry. I'm the one who decides whether or not they deserve it."

"Are you sure that's such a good thing?" Pious said worriedly, "I mean, wouldn't it be better not to fight with people?" I give him a grin. Really, he was such a sweetheart, how did those tough as nail parents give birth to such a gentle, soft spoken guy?

"That's why you're Pious." He looks at me incredulously and I sigh in exasperation. "You're polite and sweet tempered Scorpious, you're also incredibly nice. If you weren't as good as you are with self-preservation you wouldn't be in Slytherin at all. You'd probably end up in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. However, Merry on the other hand is a demon of tricks and temper. You, in a way, balance her out, but I stand right with her in any mischief and scold her in any wrongdoings. I'll let someone get away with big things when I wouldn't let someone else get away with little. I'm the Reckoning and Recon in the group, Merry's the one running around messing with everyone, and you're the one who prevents us from going too far by trying to sidestep the problem while being extremely kind. It's really amazing how quickly we've found our third in all of nine hours. Thought we'd have to go half a school year before that happened."

"I don't sidestep the problem!" He protests, I smile at his acceptance that he's our third best friend already and sip my drink before replying.

"Oh really? What would you have done after this neanderthal," I jerk a thumb at the boy, he's still eying the lozenge warily so I glare and snap, "really, take the damn lozenge," he takes it, "if he hadn't given us the rolls how you have reacted?"

"I wouldn't have gotten upset, I would have just ignored him from now on, as well as asked someone else." He answers softly.

"And that's why you're the sweet one, really Pious haven't Merry and I taught you anything in the last nine hours?" I chide him lightly.

"Besides that you're incorrigible, not much." He deadpans and I can't help but laugh. "I can't believe what you did to my hair. Not a single apology, just a few swipes and a 'would you look at that, it actually worked.'"

"Really, aren't you going to forgive us for that trick?" I say and he merely eyes me annoyed.

"You didn't tell me the nail polish could change my hair color so I believe I'm right to be a tad miffed." He says slightly cranky, then he smirks and says, "but then again, I'm Pious and you're already forgiven." We laugh and dig into the food talking of upcoming lessons and debating over how many detentions Merry is going to get. I say four, Pious snorts and says a week, he ended up right.

* * *

A/N: HEY! I finally got this chapter up, whew, it's been just staring at me all day. I hope to get reviews! I also plan on starting three tonight so it should be up soon unless I get side lined by something. So R&R my darling readers :)

Amni


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow... I feel really dumb right now. I accidentally thought Scorpious' last name was Draco, aren't I brilliant? I'm nearly positive my brain has gone on leave. Many thanks to Bakanika for mentioning that. I currently just want to stab myself...Repeatedly. However the story must continue on. And to allay Silver Green Flames I do not plan on abandoning this. I'm might have weird hiatuses but college does that as well as tangent ideas. Considering I had two chapters up within a day or two of each other I can almost promise regular updates, my apologies if my mind wanders. I will always do my best to finish these stories. Please Review, it keeps me motivated! PMs are welcome as well! I love talking and having a bouncing board! It's also a great way to get sneak peeks!

Disclaimer: I love you JK Rowling, but I do not own any of your imagination, just my dear Merry and the fools that Harry has to deal with.

_**WARNINGS: MxM, Profanity, mild violence**_

_**Chapter 3**_

I watch Potter return approximately ten minutes later, his hand on his niece's shoulder guiding her back to her table under the curious eyes of many a student and teacher. She's bright red, and looking more than a little embarrassed. He stops by the young Ms. Weasley and she turns bright red as well and nods. He hands her a slip and she takes it sheepishly. I can practically hear his patient warnings before he leaves them. A Ravenclaw calls out to him and he stops to listen to her question. He answers whatever it is, waits for a nod, then leaves her and continues back to the table.

"My apologies," he murmurs quietly as he sits back down. He runs a slightly irritated hand through his tidily cut locks. I study the hands, their covered in tiny tiny scars and a few different stains, probably from ink and potions. Their rough-hewn nature tugs at me and I wonder absently how they'd feel on my skin. I shake off the inappropriate curiosities and tune back into the conversation Filius has sprung up with Potter over the disciplinary actions.

"What kind of discipline have you inflicted on the troublemakers?" Filius inquires.

"A week of detention for Meredith for using a banned material on a fellow student and two weeks of detention for Rose for having such substances and abetting unbecoming behavior of another student. Both will also be required to write letters of apology to the student and to their head of house for behavior unbecoming of a proper student. As well as a two foot essay on the proper methods of handling disagreements and why Weasley Joke items are not allowed in school and the dangers such items present. I also informed them that if they continued such behaviors I would inform their guardians, as well as do more physical punishments. I am positive laps around the Quidditch pitch will leave an impression, plus if they're too tired to do anything.." he smirks, "they won't be able to get themselves into any mischief." Filius and I chuckle a little. It was a well made up idea.

"An impressive way of handling things Professor Potter," Filius says, "I do say you seem to have a firm hand with both girls." Potter in turn laughs.

"I raised both practically. The second they met they've been inseparable. Lord the mischief they get into, it has taught me patience like nothing else. Meredith is headstrong and extremely tomboyish and Rose has always been right there. She's the one who usually decides who deserves punishment and to what extreme. If you want to prevent any problems I'd make sure you prevent Meredith from going all self-righteous. Her temper..." He pauses considering how to say it best I am assuming, "is the very definition and rumor of a red head." Filius laughs and his attention is drawn away. Potter merely sips his goblet scanning the tables. A few mischievous looks are cast towards the table and he meets them warningly and the troublemakers quickly break eye contact and hunch over defensively. I grudgingly have to admit that I am slightly impressed by his demeanor.

"What are your expectations for this year Professor Potter," I ask him. He glances at me and shifts slightly while still warily scanning for any bad behaviour.

"To educate all the students to their fullest abilities, enjoy a few Quidditch games, tour Hogsmeade once more..." He pauses and ponders for a moment, "and probably enjoy a little time with my girl before she vanishes on me completely. I'm actually looking forward most to instructing students once more, I always enjoyed doing the DA back in school." I nod.

"I heard a new book has been chosen for the students this year... How different is your curriculum to previous years, or your years here?" I say and turns to face me better.

"Ah? You mean the book by Silderhorn, yes?" I nod again. "It's lends itself to more hands on learning. It starts off with theory and wand movement then leads into actual tactics and processes. I believe I'll start the first three years on theory and bimonthly practicals or demonstrations while having upperclassmen start learning the finer points or defense and how it interacts in the real world. I've also considered a few jointures between a few former Aurors so they can come in and describe actual uses and maybe tell a few war stories. I've also wanted to talk to you about something..." He stops and looks at me, "would you mind terribly if we did a joint assignment?"

"A joint assignment?" I ask surprised. "Whatever is going on in your head Potter?"

"I would like the older students to see how potions can be used in a defensive and offensive manner. I'm planning on bringing it up with the Charms and Transfiguration professors as well since spells often cross purposes. Also considering how often it is required for advanced classes of Potions, Transfiguration, DADA and Charms go together, it might allow for students to get a grasp on how things actually work collectively. It might also bring career choices to a forefront in their minds allowing for better preparation in their later years of schooling." He tells me sincerely. I stop and consider the notion. It has it's merits and in all honesty I was surprised no one had thought of it sooner.

"I would be amendable to such a suggestion... But I believe it warrants more time for discussion than is available at this moment. I will soon have to gather my house and take them below to their dorms. I have a free block tomorrow after lunch if you'd like me to stop in. Would that be acceptable?" I reply. He smiles at me warmly.

"That would be splendid," his face whips around and his wand pops out. He catches the thrown food with his with a quick charm and rises. "You two!" He barks, two Gryffindors who stare at him abject horror and embarrassment, "I suggest you get up and follow me out of the hall for a brief discussion." For the second time I watch him stride around the table and down between the tables. He snags the upper arms of both troublemakers and tugs them out of the hall.

"Efficient isn't he?" Minerva muses with a soft chuckle. I give a regal nod.

"Indeed." Is my only response. To be honest I was far too preoccupied by how the swinging motion of Potter's robe seemed to wrap around his legs and back sinfully. Really, what was it about this new Potter that held such a power over me?

...o0O0o...

One could say that the first day lectures are always boring and stereotypical in the manner that one must drone on about the syllabus, rules, and basic guidelines, however by the second period I'm more than a little annoyed. I have another block until lunch but I highly doubt I'll reach it. The previous instructors of DADA appear to fail and my fifth and sixth years are poorly prepared. I'll have to cram at least three years of course work down their throats _while_ dodging the aggressive attentions of more than one group of girls. As the last block before lunch shuffles in I pray for the best. They're a first year mix of Gryffindors and Slytherins. Merry comes in dragging her friends laughing at some joke. A boy I am unfamiliar with trails after them laughing as well. The take two front middle tables and I smile at them warmly. I greet the students as they pour in. I wait til they're settled before saying,

"The Defense Against the Dark Arts, or DADA, is an important course for any witch or wizard. I ask little of you past seriousness and conscious work ethic. I have few rules and I do not appreciate them being broken or bent in any form or matter. They are as follow: at all times you will be courteous to yourself and one another, if you have a question or wish to speak you will raise your hand, anyone who shouts out an answer, whether it is correct or not will lose points, you will not do magic without expressed permission in this room, and if I catch you using the skills I teach you on another student outside my classroom..." I pause sending steely glare over them all, "I will be _**most**_displeased to say the least." The whole class either stares at me nervously or gives me rapid nods. Satisfied by their reactions I lean back against my desk, "The course work for this year will introduce you to the basics of defense; curse, shields, and the theory behind them. I do not expect perfection but if you are having a problem I demand you do something about it. My offices are always open til a half-hour before curfew, and you can always set up an appointment or leave a note if I am unavailable at the time. There are also several older students as well as your fellow classmates, I expect you to use them to your advantage. That does not mean you copy off one another. If I learn you have plagiarized off one another all of you will receive a failing grade on the assignment, lose points, and earn detention. Repeated offenses will be dealt more severely than the last. So do us both a favor, and do your own work." I see them nod then continue. "Now, if you have no questions, I will begin our first class lecture." I see a hand go up near the back and say, "Yes Miss?"

"Baxtley," she says, "I was wondering if you will be covering any of your own history in this class sir." The whole class seems to take an deep in-breath when I scowl.

"Miss Baxtly, while I earned my mastery of this subject due to difficult times, I will not be piling my own tales as course work. I may have an anecdote for upper grade levels for specific spells to help them gain better understanding of the usage of spells." My gaze softens just a tad, seeing the girl blush with embarrassment, "the war was not a pleasant thing, and numerous things that I did while being your age is not thing I wish to discuss or recall. However, if you ever need help with any specific spell and it is in my ability to assist you then you may call upon me. Now let us start class..."

The hour passes swiftly as I draw exerts from more than one source outlining the basics on the board in different color chalks to help reinforce different points and ideas. As the time draws to the close I assign them their out of class work and have to hide a smile at the collective groans. Two chapters out of each of their two books and an essay by the beginning of next week. A tad heavy, however it is necessary. They file out and I leave to go to my office. Once there I enjoy the quiet and stillness there. I should probably go down and have some lunch however I am too keyed up. I work on adjustments necessary to the older students course work and merely summon an elf to fetch me a sandwich, fruit, and a pot of tea. I stretch and look my window briefly enjoying the solitude before returning to a volume on potions and obscure uses. Nearly missing the knock I look up and say warmly, "Enter." Seeing the billow of black robes, I had forgotten our meeting, I feel my body pulse once more and lick my lips nervously as the Potions Master of Hogwarts sails in and shuts my door with a definite click.

...o0O0o...

I see Potter's quick slide of tongue over his mouth and hide the clenching of my jaw behind a sneer. "Hello Professor Potter." I drawl closing the door behind me. He rises and smiles at me peacefully.

"Professor Snape," he says in a friendly manner, "please take a seat. May I offer you some tea?"

"That would be lovely," I respond settling into a comfortable black leather wing-back. I have to prevent my fingers from rubbing against it fondly, it is smoother than butter and cool to the touch. Almost something that should be in my own private office or in the Slytherin commons. He walks over to a sideboard and come back with a tea tray. He sets it on his desk between us and settles into his chair with a tired sigh of contentment.

"Long morning?" I say curiously. He grimaces.

"I believe that our upperclassmen know less than the first years." He admits. I arch an eyebrow in silent question and he merely snorts derisively.

"The bumbling fool in charge of them previously hasn't even properly covered the different spells necessary for basic defense and attack against dark creatures or the differences between the creatures." He says as he pours me a cup, "Cream or sugar?" he asks I shake my head and he hands me the fragile bone china. I cradle it and withhold the urge to stiffen when his fingertips brush mine. Taking the cup I sip the tea and ponder how they keep hiring imbeciles in that position.

"At least you'll be able to teach them from the ground up without the worry of removing bad habits. No less than three cauldrons blew up this morning in the first block. I swear if I hadn't known they were fourth years I'd sworn they were first year Hufflepuffs. Even the Ravenclaws were having difficulties." We both frown and sigh.

"Really, I wonder what exactly Minerva was thinking, anyway, the joint adventure between the classes." He sips his tea and eyes me in an almost predatory fashion, a look of cunning hinting in his eyes.

"Indeed, after today I am beginning to see why exactly it would be beneficial to both of us."

"It'd certainly cut down on the amount of idiotic essays we'd need to read for a time." He says with a smirk.

"Ah, I had not thought of that. That makes this whole offer even more appealing Potter," I drawl rubbing my chin thoughtfully. "How do you suppose to do this?"

"I do believe we could hold a joint class after dinner announcing the assignment as well as it's purpose, after getting it signed off by the headmistress. It will easily be handled in my opinion, after all our first three years are all the same pairings is it not? Slytherins with Gryffindors..."

"And Hufflepuffs with Ravenclaws, true true. I assume we could make it work that way. Have a joint meeting and then supervise perspective classes with cross class exams?" I purpose. A near Slytherin looks crosses his face.

"My dear Professor Snape I do believe you read my mind." He nearly purrs and I eye the lion almost appreciatively.

"I do believe I won't be the most hated teacher at this school," I ponder almost cheerfully. He cackles.

"No, I do believe that spot will be shared with me." He offers me the pot, "A touch more for luck and mischief?" He asks.

"Now I'm positive you have some Slytherin in you," I say aloud and he chuckles.

"Now I know you've been talking to the Sorting Hat." Is his only response and I cannot hold back the deep chest laughs before inquiring into exactly what he means.

...o0O0o...

I flounce into hall pushing Pious ahead of me. He's protesting about how being shoved anywhere is improper. Silly git. "Really, Merry, this is highly imp-" He says before I interrupt him.

"Oh come off it Pious, take the stick out for a bit and just get in there!" I flip my mix mash of braids, curls, and waves out of my face. "I really want to eat something! So go save me a seat while I go off to powder my nose! See there's Rose! Go sit down and save me a seat!" He finally gives in and I wave at Rose before turning on my heel to go to the bathroom. Instead of going back through the open doors I run dab smack into someone's chest. Jerking back startled I stare up and meed a pair of laughing gray eyes.

"Whoops, sorry about that." I say apologetically blushing a bit in embarrassment. I can practically hear Uncle Harry's gentle chiding about being more aware of my surroundings and not rushing into things.

"It's okay you can make it up to me," he says with a smirk. I step back and settle a hand on a hip that juts out arrogantly. I didn't like how he phrased that.

"Is that so?" I drawl rolling the vowels out. I study the boy in front of me and I'm pretty surprised to realize it's a second year Gryffindor. Three other Gryffindor boys are lined up behind him. _Aren't you a little young to have an entourage, _I think grumpily. Two of the boys don't look bad but one of them is eying me in a fashion I do not appreciate. "What would you have in mind." I almost snap at the much taller dirty blond. He leans forward and says with a smirk.

"A kiss."

...o0O0o...

"Uh oh," I say seeing my best friend square off with the leader of a group of Gryffindors. Pious looks puzzled, probably from my expression, then glances over his shoulder towards where my horror struck gaze is directed and swings around and hurries back to Merry's side. I stumble to my feet and, thank goodness for gymnastics, swing over the table and jog over to the pair. I can't quite hear what the boy says but the way he leans forward and his look makes me think only bad things. They're confirmed when Merry's hand comes up and slaps him across the face. I wince.

"_EXCUSE ME?_" Merry snarls moving forward with her fist starting to come up. Luckily Pious is already there and quickly pulls her back and pushes her behind him.

"Sir," he says coolly to the one that just got slapped, he gazes frostily at the three moving up behind the other boy and says, "Gentlemen, I believe we have some misunderstanding." I finally just jog the last few feet and take hold of Merry's upper arm pulling her against me. She calms down some and just continues to glower at the boy.

"There's no misunderstanding." The boy snaps holding his hand to his swollen face. He glares at Merry and snaps, "I was joking with her."

"You demanded a kiss!" She snaps and I wince. Oh boy, if that didn't bring up bad memories of younger years. Merry was still very upset about how often people would accost her surrogate parent, Uncle Harry. On more than one occasion when we were out we'd watch people come out of nowhere verbally attacking and demanding things from him that they had no right to want or demand. It had brought out Merry's protective instincts especially since the two separate stalking incidents in the last five years.

"SO?" He shouts. Pious shifts so he's standing more directly between us and the other boys. They're all about the same height since Pious is tall for his age. However he doesn't have the girth the other boys have, something they've developed from long hours of playing Quidditch or rugby.

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT ASSHOLE!" She snarls and I try calming her down. She waves a finger in his face and says, "Nobody has the right to ask for such kind of compensation! It's barbaric and chauvinistic!"

"It was just a little harmless flirting!" He growls back.

"More like sexual harassment," I mutter which draws his attention, his _unwanted_ attention.

"It wasn't! She bumped into me! She blushed at me! I'm Jacob Willington and I'll have you know there is no girl under fourth year that wouldn't be overjoyed with my attentions!" Idiot boy, Willington I guess, argues. Both Merry and I snort.

"Well then I guess we're special, since we feel nothing of the sort with you!" I snap cutting off any rejoinder from Merry.

"Now let's just calm down..." Pious says trying to salvage the situation.

"Shut up Deatheater!" The fourth boy snaps. He wouldn't be half bad looking but there's an ugly look in his dark brown eyes. His deeply tanned skin and dark hair with natural highlights should make him attractive, especially since he's taller than me, but all I can see is someone incredibly ugly. The other two, a red head that's more coppery, and a chestnut colored brunet look uncomfortable with the name-calling. I glance immediately at Pious who just seems to seize up and shrink back into himself his eyes going watery and I can feel my temper ignite.

"What the hell did you call my best friend you self righteous prig of a bastard?" I say lunging at him. The boy in front of us stops me and I push at him. "Let go! I hate this idiot!"

"I thought you'd agree Weasley! Seeing as your uncle was killed by one!" The boy says jeeringly. And I see red.

"I'll hex you til your bald!" I screech pulling out my wand.

"No! Don't do it Rosebud!" Pious says snagging my wrist. I glance at him and he smiles at me weakly. "I'm okay, I'm not offended. My father and grandfather both did very stupid things in their youth. My father regrets it and my grandfather suffers from it. Please let this go okay? I don't want any more conflict over it."

"What a pussy." The dark haired boy says with a sneer. "Why don't you wear a skirt? It look good on you wussy body." Suddenly, a large shadow crosses over us. Glancing to the side I see the Headmistress' stern and disapproving stare.

"And just what in blue blazes is going on here?" She says darkly.

"They were threatening us headmistress!" The dark haired brunet declares.

"Shut up you jerk!" Merry snaps.

"Ms. Dursley! You will mind your tongue, or I shall inform Professor Potter immediately."

"Tell him! He'd agree with my defense of myself and friend." She points at the boy who started it and says, "I bumped into him, apologized and he said I'd make it up to him with a kiss! That's sexual harassment!"

I point at the ruder boy, "He called Scorpious a Deatheater! And said he should dress like a woman when he tried to break things up! He was only being nice and polite! More polite than these rats deserve!"

"You drew your wand on us!" The two yell back and two other boys nod furiously in agreement.

"Well you're the ones acting like chauvinistic pigs!" Merry and I smash back.

"CHILDREN!" The headmistress yells. "You four, Miss Dursley, Miss Weasley, Mr. Willington and Mr. Everest, will be getting detention. I am also taking thirty points from each of you and your houses! Report to Mr. Filch this Saturday!" We nod angrily and she waits for us to separate. Having lost our appetites Pious, Merry and I leave the dining hall with an angry swish of our robes. I glance over my shoulder and see the four boys glaring at us. Two are merely annoyance for getting their friends in trouble, one is for being insulted and the last... That one makes my blood chill, that one is a look so full of hate I don't even want to consider what that type of actions it is capable of.

...o0O0o...

I turn down Potter's offer of a fourth cup of tea and merely sink back further into the comfortable wing back. Steepling my fingers I eye the book Potter is currently thumbing through. It's a potions book I am unfamiliar with and my hands are itching to get a hold of it. He glances up and gives me a wry grin.

"You may borrow it after I finish studying these last two passages Professor Snape," he says with a low chuckle. I feel half a grin slip over my face and nod at him. He turns back to it, tipping his glasses slightly, allowing him to better read the faint font. He glances back up and says, "Would you like another book to read while waiting for this?" We've reached an impasse concerning the class study and decided a break would be much appreciated. I nod once more and he summons me a thick, black dragon leather bound text. "Try this, I found it during my travels to Tibet, it's quite fascinating." I nod and have barely gotten through the first paragraph when the door to his office slams open.

"Uncle Harry!" Meredith says storming into the room. He glances up warily and we both watch the tiny thing stride across the room. "I need you to teach me how to curse someone bald!"

"Meredith..." His voice says in a warning tone cutting her off. "I have told you repeatedly I do not want you learning curses."

"Fine then! Teach me a hex, a jinx, a charm! Something that... that... That'll teach those jerkwads not to mess with us!" She snaps angrily throwing her hands.

"Do not take that tone with me young lady!" He growls and she hunches in on herself shuffling guiltily. "I can see you're upset but such actions is unbecoming, contort yourself with grace and manners! I raised you better!" He rises from his seat and moves around the desk to stand in front of her, hands on his hips.

"Yes sir," she says softly.

"Now what exactly brought this on?" He demands. Merry merely toes the ground silently. His narrowed gaze lands on Rose who's looking just as guilty. "Rose Weasley..." He growls.

"Merry bumped into this guy who demanded that she kiss him in payment, then she slapped him and then he and his friends insulted Pious and us and... Then we got detention and points taken away..." Rose mutters flushed. I sigh and they all finally notice that I'm in the room.

"Professor Snape," Scorpious says softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there sir. It's just we're so upset..."

"I can see that Mr. Malfoy, would you care to elaborate on exactly what has wound you up so?" I ask silkily moving to Potter's side showing a joined front. The question reignites Meredith's anger.

"They called Pious a Deatheater! Then they said he was a pussy!" She cries stomping her foot angrily.

"Language!" Potter and I both bark at the same time.

"Sorry," she grumbles turning beet red. I see Potter remove his glasses and proceed to scrub his face tiredly.

"Meredith how exactly did you handle the situation?" He asks wearily.

"I uh... I slapped the guy after he requested the kiss. But I apologized right after I bumped into him! But he had to go all chauvinistic prig on and...I lost my temper." She confesses her shoulders dropping further when she hears Potter's deep sigh.

"I can understand you being offended, however you have no right to ever strike another person who has not hit you first, no matter how rude or offensive they are. I thought we established this a long time ago, but it appears my methods have not made them stick. On top of the time you're serving as a student I believe I will be withholding your allowance as your uncle for the month Meredith Louisa." Potter says then looks at Rose who's shuffling. "And what exactly did you do Rose?"

"I came over to help hold Merry back while Pious tried to break it up, then I went after another boy with the first who started insulting Pious. I ended up drawing my wand on him." She admits softly. Potter shakes his head.

"I will have to inform your parents, I can only say your father will not be pleased and don't even get me started on your mother. I had thought you'd known better. You girls have made promises about such matters, to see you so flagrantly breaking them disappoints me." They both turn even redder and nod. He glances at Scorpious. "Scorpious are you okay?" The boy nods looking shamefaced.

"I'm sorry sir, if I hadn't intervened maybe the fight wouldn't have escalated." Scorpious says sadly. I shake my head at this but before I can say anything Potter handles it expertly.

"You didn't answer my question. Are you okay?" Potter demands. Scorpious caught off guard merely nods quietly.

"It's still my fault that it escalated." Scorpious mutters. Potter lets out an exasperated breath.

"I highly doubt that," I say darkly. We exchange a grimace.

"The rivalry between houses has definitely taken a turn for the worse," Potter says grumpily.

"The animosity between the houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin is legendary," I growl, "fights often break out between them," I glance at the trio of preteens and frown heavily at them, "however, that does not mean it was your fault Scorpious, or excuse what you girls did. I hope you learn to handle your tempers better and make better choices when dealing with confrontations. No more fighting."

"Yes, no more fighting, I understand if you're defending yourself, but do not willfully seek out any trouble. You are here to meet new friends and garner an education. Not waste your time with frivolous fights with people who do not matter. Have we made ourselves understood?" The three nod and Potter answers it back with his own. "Good, now remember girls your first detention is tonight after dinner you will be assisting the nurse with some sorting and laundry. Off you go, off to class now, hurry, make sure to behave, I don't want to hear anything about you not paying attention or getting in trouble. You've had enough of that these past two days." He receives a hug from the two girls and he strokes Scropious' hair making the blond blush under the affectionate touch. We watch them scramble out and the second the door slams shut Potter lets out a long frustrated groan before settling onto the edge of his desk burying his face in his hands.

"It's going to get much worse before it gets better," he grumbles miserably.

"I would like to deny it, but once again Professor Potter your words ring true." I say fingering the edge of my robe. We both sigh, it's going to be a long, _incredibly frustrating_ year.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, for all of you _not_ reading "The Well Groomed Mind" by Lady Khali or "Dark Phoenix" by SofiaDragon _FOR SHAME!_ Okay, you're probably wondering why there's a rant about it, however they offer in looks into the wizarding world no one seems to wonder about. For all of those who dislike Dumble bashing I suggest you don't read it, however it does raise interests in why exactly did Harry have to go through what he did and his background. Let's just say a Slytherinish Potter with deep thinking is amazing. If you are... You know what I mean. Anyway, I'll be delving into changing Hogwarts for the better, I love Dumbledore but he was a manipulative lout in many ways. PS: I'm taking liberties by having the basilisk's whole body being in it's natural shape. It never decomposed fully. So yeah... That's all the spoiler you're getting. *smirk*

Disclaimer: Really, I seriously don't own this. It's a plot bunny... Not a plagiarism.

Same Warnings as before, but nothing really dangerous about this chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

I had never understood why the Forbidden Forest never had wards up to prevent students from entering them and said so biweekly teacher meeting causing them all to stare at me gobsmacked.

"Excuse me?" Minerva said looking at me at across the table. I was seated near the end considering how my position as the newest and youngest teacher. I studied her over my glasses with a slight frown, was my question really that strange?

"I was wondering why there wasn't any wards up around the Forbidden Forest preventing students from entering it or at least notifying the headmaster or head of houses that a student or students entered." I say calmly. "I know one hopes that students would have better sense, but they can get into trouble if dared or are... Uninhibited? What's to stop them or to notify us of such an action?"

"There isn't," Professor Flitwick squeaked and I slowly blinked.

"I know, that's why I'm asking about it. Are we going to do anything about it?" I repeated. Snape was studying me from across the table his arms lost in the billows of his robe.

"I...Isn't the warning enough?" The new Transfiguration teacher asked. Snape and I both snort indelicately at his words and he looks at us in apprehension, eyes darting back and forth much like a corned mouse between two cats.

"Sir, what house were you in when you attended here?" I say politely trying to ease the tension and hide the annoyance in my voice. I can practically guess which house he's from and was completely unsurprised by his response.

"Hufflepuff," he says with a smile. I smile grimly and think, _saw that coming even without my glasses on._

"Well in Gryffindor there is a long standing tradition that students try to sneak past the Whomping Willow and into the Shrieking Shack. Which leads me to beg the question, what other kind of stupid things do you think they're able to get themselves into without proper protection? There's only so many of us, and frankly, if I may be so blunt, far too few considering we have over nine hundred students relying on us." I rub my right arm remembering how the Basilisk's fang pierced it in my second year of schooling. "In my personal experience students run the habit of getting themselves in near death positions far to often." The whole table goes silent and the older professors who were around when I was in school notably pale except for Snape who exchanges a look of knowing with me.

"What would you suggest we do Professor Potter?" He asks quietly. I frown and think for a moment.

"Considering the number of teachers we have and how many students we have I would suggest hiring more teachers, which would lesson the work load, having thirty to fifty students a class is exhausting, or at least putting upperclassmen in positions over younger house members. I understand we have prefects and the head boy and girl, but it really isn't enough. Rules are meant to be broken in many a students' opinion, but the notification of when a rule is broken should probably be advanced. A charm on all badges to create a recording of any action that personally endangered the student wearing it or another student would help. Proper warding on all entrances and exits listing who is leaving and entering as well as a ward limiting access to unsavory areas without a teacher or teacher's expressed permission. Maybe a ward that prevents dangerous prank items from entering the school. And..." I pause and stew for a moment, "There should also be classes helping Muggleborn students integrate into the wizarding world, as well as classes meant to help students prepare for life as an adult wizard in the wizarding world." They stare at me and I shift a bit, uncomfortable with their fascinated study, as though I'm some strange and unusual being. "What?" I say discombobulated.

"Wherever in the world did all of that come from?" Neville says surprised. I scowl at him.

"You say that as though you don't think I have thoughts Neville," I growl and he merely laughs.

"You were always one to run into things headfirst Harry," he says and I scowl.

"I ran into things yes, but that was when I was considerably younger. With a young girl dependent on my every action I have had to properly consider all the actions that I do. My Meredith has a habit of doing dangerous things and I would like to prevent any mishaps she or any other student may get into. I can consider the worse case scenarios because, frankly, I have often been the one _in_ them. I did have to kill a basilisk when I was twelve. The fact we have giant spiders in the Forbidden Forest as well as a herd of Centaurs that do NOT like humans coming in their territory should be a concern, no offense Firenze." The centaur gives me a nod of understanding, "I am sure there are plenty of other things and beings there that would enjoy snacking on a student. In truth, the same can be said about the lake, I would hate to explain to a parent that their child died because they decided to do a fright night that involved them sneaking out of their dorms late at night to go on a midnight walk through the Forbidden Forest or swimming in the lake. Imagine if they got into the greenhouses Neville, the ones holding the more unfriendly planets, and ended up injured because they mishandled something." A dark look crosses his face and he nods in understanding. Just thinking a student getting into a bed of mandrakes or any of the man-eaters can cause anyone to pale.

"I have to agree with you there Potter," Snape murmurs. "Your expertise on the field notwithstanding, you have listed several problems I too have had issues with." Several nods of reluctant agreement and I look at Minerva almost angrily.

"Then why haven't they ever been addressed?" I almost demand. "I hate to say it, but my years at Hogwarts does not cement that this is the most protected place in all the world."

"Now Harry," Minerva says, "You can't base your decisions on your childhood actions. They were a different and difficult time."

"For who were they difficult Minerva?" I dare her. "Who ended up saving the Philosopher's stone? Who defeated a basilisk? Who ended up nearly being bitten by a werewolf? Who faced down a dragon, merefolk, multiple hazards in an insane maze and was kidnapped using a portkey? Who ended up being tormented by a Ministry Official and still bears the scars? Who watched their Headmaster die? And _who_ exactly fought a battle with the most evil wizard of our time? _And just where did it happen?_" I snarl. "I may have a colored opinion. However, I am also now on the other end, I am a concerned _parent_. I am in the position where I have guaranteed over two thousand people their son, daughter or children that they'll be safe and come to no harm. So explain to me, _just why hasn't this been addressed?_"

"Because of tradition," Nowlins answers me and I nearly growl with annoyance.

"That is the most foolish thing I have ever heard. I can understand not changing things because the governing board is a group of foolish imbeciles, but allowing such matters to continue because no one previously had such sense offends my sensibilities." I look Minerva in the eyes, "Please tell me that you'll at least consider my observations and mention them to the board for review and if they agree make the necessary happen." She nods and I sigh.

"Now what is this about Muggleborns having classes about the Wizarding World? Isn't history enough?" Another professor asks. I believe she's the Ancient Runes teacher but I don't care enough to find out at the moment.

"Not really. I don't know how you teach it Professor Nowlins but most muggleborns come to this school and leave this school with little knowledge on how to act in the wizarding world and their place. Just as there all sorts of different rules and actions one must consider when going to a new company due to it's culture, Muggleborns entering the wizarding world have the same challenges. However, there are no classes instructing them on how to properly interact or what they should expect. I didn't even know what age I had to be to vote or that it was influenced by my blood. I knew nothing of Gringotts' policies on insurance nor that as a Lord that I was required to do and act a certain way during certain times. I didn't even know I had access and possession of all the wizards I defeated during the wars and my work until I went to Gringotts one day and the Goblin asked when I would get around to picking up my new keys. There's so much I didn't know and I can almost guarantee you that unless they search it out themselves they won't know it and have it thrust upon them on inopportune times. I almost ended up married to a girl I consider a sister because of one silly comment." They call collectively wince. "There's the concern of Wizards handling the Muggle world since they're unfamiliar with it, however where is the concern for Muggleborns in the Wizarding world? Is this due to old ties to prejudice or is it from the offhand chance it's never factored into anyone's head?" The group sighs.

"You've brought up several important points Potter," Minerva muses. "I suggest we devote the next meeting to the Muggleborn issue, and I'll bring up the warding and protection topics during my meeting next week with the board. I am sure they'll appreciate your concerns and criticisms. Since the meeting has run over about ten minutes, I do believe we're done." Murmurs of agreement and scraping of seats moving back answer her question and we all rise to leave. I am the first to leave since I'm closest to the door and I crack my back a bit, tired from the early morning meeting. I see a few students up and excitedly moving around. It's the first weekend that third years and higher allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Many who have never gone or are in need of getting a certain item are up and trying to be the first ones out to avoid crowds. Internally groaning I head towards my office. I hope that I'll be able to get a little grading in before I have to head down to breakfast then to duty but it isn't meant to be.

"_KRAAAAACK BOOM!__" _Reverberates through the whole school and I run towards the chaos. Really, being a professor is so much more exciting than being a student.

...o0O0o...

I stand next to the troublemakers and sneer at them menacingly while Potter berates them for their foolishness. I had barely left the meeting room before the explosion was heard and ended up arriving just after Potter to find a group of fifth year Gryffindors standing around a bag filled with the remnants of firecrackers and a boil potion. A few students have been sent to the hospital wing besides the a few of the plotters, which is something the leftover troublemakers envy, since Potter is currently lecturing them to the point of tears. He's even sterner than Minerva or I about such behaviors and the students look quite depressed over the fact they have run afoul with the hardest disciplinary in the school.

"Such actions are _not_ permissible!" He snarls at them and they collectively flinch.

"But Professor Potter! We were just trying to get back at the Slytherins for hexing us and causing us to miss class. We were trying to be true Gryffindors!" One of the stupider imbeciles protest.

"But nothing! True Gryffindors are those who show bravery, courage and honor! There is no _bravery, courage, _OR_ honor_ in seeking vengeance. You are all sixteen years old! You should know better! An eye for an eye does not resolve any problem! If you truly wanted show bravery, courage, and honor you would have risen above such petty actions, informed a teacher and proved yourselves better than such childish ideas! I know we Gryffindors may act recklessly, but that does not mean we should act stupidly! You all lose ten points each for harboring dangerous and contraband materials, another five for plotting against the well being of another student, and another five for talking back to a teacher! You will all report to me Friday night for the first of a week of detentions, will not be allowed to Hogsmeade for the next two weeks, and are to write a three foot essay on how a Gryffindor properly exhibits the traits of bravery, courage, and honor without the use of childish and undisciplined behavior! Prove yourselves better through your studies! Prove yourselves better through your future jobs! Prove yourselves better by helping your enemy! Now go to the hospital wing the lot of you! Don't forget Friday!" They scurry off with yes sirs and a few tears. He cross his arms and sighs, annoyed. I watch him remove his glasses and pinch the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"That was the second most severe punishment I've heard about you serving out this year," I say with a chuckle and watch him roll his eyes in exasperation.

"I should hope so! They did a bad thing, but it isn't nearly as horrible as stripping one's cheating boyfriend, taking his wand away, and then suspending him in the air just above a nest of hungry, man-eating, magically enlarged Venus Fly traps." I snort at the picture, and look at him curiously.

"How do you know of this?" I say intrigued.

"I found to poor boy during one of my walks after dinner. I was heading to visit Neville with a gift of seeds I received from a colleague and spotted the thrashing. The poor chap had been silenced as well so he couldn't yell for help, he was just dangling there thrashing and trying to get free to no avail. The girl's been suspended and once she gets back she has lost all privileges for the rest of the year." He says rubbing his neck tiredly.

"Sounds like you stumble upon the wildest of things... A basilisk being one of them." I say humorously.

"Lord, don't remind me of the basilisk. I wonder what they ever did with the body." He groans.

"What do you mean? Didn't you harvest it?" I ask surprised. He looks at me shocked.

"What? Harvest it? Why would I do that? I was more focused on getting Ginny, Ron, Lockheart and I out of there. I was more occupied with the fact that I'd just killed something that was trying to become fully corporeal from a _book_. I thought Dumbledore sent someone to take care of it afterward." He says as we leave the hallway for the eating hall. My eyebrows go up in surprise.

"Pray tell how would they do that? You're the only one able to access it and know where it is correct?" I say back and he pauses then nods.

"I suppose you're right, you do have to speak Parseltongue to enter the chamber and get the secret entrance to open. Huh, I wonder if the body is still there? I mean there is stasis spells on the whole area." He mutters scratches his head. I freeze and stare at him.

"Stasis spells? As in there might be an entire untouched basilisk waiting to be dissected?" I say with reverence. He eyes me nervously as we enter the hall.

"Yeah?" He responds as we walk up to the table past the filling house tables.

"Harry Potter I will do whatever you want for the rest of my life if you take me down there and let me collect that snake," I say as we reach the table. "Pay anything for that snake."

"Snake?" Minerva asks surprised, Filius and Longbottom are both looking over with interest.

"The basilisk from my second year here," Potter responds seating himself after pulling out my seat. I cock an eyebrow at him and he blushes. "Sorry, habit, I do that for my daughter and her friends so often I do it on reflex." I sneer at him and seat myself, hiding that I enjoy being cared for.

"There actually was something?" Minerva says shocked. Potter blinks at her, surprised.

"You didn't think there _wasn't_ did you?" He inquires. She blushes and nods hesitantly. With a sigh he stands again, removes his robes, unbuttons his long shirt and slips it off. I feel my blood pool in my groin at the sight of his toned and muscled body, ropes of muscles show through the thing wife beater, and I follow more than one scar that lead to interesting places under his pants. He shows us a circular scar at the top of his right arm and says, "That's from it's fang."

"You were bitten by a basilisk?" The new Care of Magical Creatures teacher nearly shrieks in surprise. He nods. "How are you even _alive_?" He scowls and tugs the shirt back on, and attempts to tuck it back in without removing the belt. He ends up having to remove it anyway and I fight my reaction to see if anything interesting will show when the pant's top loosens.

"Phoenix tears." Is his only response as he finishes righting his clothes and pulls the robes back on.

"Dear God..." The teacher murmurs, "Is... Is it still alive? Is it still_there_?"

"Alive, no. There? Yes, unless something ate it. However, I doubt that big of a snake is going to be dragged off and eaten, though maybe part of it has been in the past twenty years or so." He responds. The whole table is staring at him. Minerva blinks a few times and then focuses on me.

"Why are you talking about this with Harry, Severus?" She asks.

"Oh, he mentioned it then he mentioned that it's there under stasis spells. Can you even imagine how much potion material it must be?" I respond unable to hid the sheer joy and interest in my voice. The Care of Magical Creatures teacher chokes.

"If it's truly under stasis... Good Lord, what I sight it must be. Professor Potter would you allow me to accompany you if you go to see it with Professor Snape? It must be a fascinating sight! I would love to get a few pictures for my class, maybe a few parts of it that aren't needed in potions?"

"Well there's some shed skin down there... It's fairly large so I'm certain there'll be something of it you can take." He says slowly. The whole table blinks and focuses on the words 'fairly large.'

"How large exactly did you say it was?" Longbottom asks with trepidation. Potter winces in memory then obviously tries to figure out how large it is from memory.

"I'm not exactly positive, but I'd say about sixty or so feet long." With that the whole table erupts.

"_Sixty feet?" "You're joking!" "Good God Harry!" "Where the bloody hell could it have been if it was sixty feet long?"_

"It was in the Chamber of Secrets," Potter responds calmly. Everyone blinks and stares at him again. "Surely you know about what happened during my second year. All the students Petrified?" The table's older members nod but the younger ones merely stare shocked.

"Harry..." Minerva says slowly, "I do believe a foray to the chamber might be in the interest of all the teachers interested." He blinks at them then shrugs. Only two other look intrigued besides me unsurprisingly. Though it is rather surprising that one is Longbottom, but eh, what do I care?

"As long as you wear something you don't mind getting dirty and the bottom parts being jeans or pants and boots I don't mind you coming. It's a bit of a nasty ride down." The table nods and continues to stare at him causing him to look pointedly at them, "Aren't you going to eat?" They all turn to the plates then look at him again then start to eat mechanically. I shake my head and let it wander away with thoughts of harvesting a treasure trove of potion ingredients.

...o0O0o...

Later that night the Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Angeline Minefield, Headmistress McGonagall, Snape, and I meet outside Harry's private quarter's portrait. Harry steps out and I have to admire how muscular he is. His tight black shirt is over a pair of cargo pants neatly tucked into a pair of steel and dragon skin boots. He's exchanged his glasses for something that appears similar to goggles but are tinted, I can only guess they're useful to have and less likely to be lost than his regular ones.

"Hullo," I say cheerfully and he smiles.

"Hello Neville, Professors," he says cheerfully. He readjusts a work belt and I focus on it and see something rather surprising.

"Harry... Are you carrying a sword?" I ask slowly. He just nods.

"I don't know what else might be down there. After all it's the Chamber of _Secrets,_ not Secret. Must be something else down there." Is his chipper response. I flinch.

"Dear God, I didn't even think that there might be more... I'm still wrapping my head around that there is one." The headmistress mutters and I have to stifle a chuckle.

"If we might get on with it..." Snape drawls and I have to stifle another response, one to hide. Lord, how does this man still unnerve me at this grown age? Harry merely smiles.

"Well, off to the second floor girl's bathroom we go!" He cheerfully announces.

"The Chamber is in a girl's bathroom?" Angeline says surprised.

"No the long chute to the Chamber is there." Harry says leading us down a flight of stairs.

"Chute?" The headmistress says with a bit of apprehension.

"You'll see." Harry says mysteriously. _Oh Lord_, I think, _Harry is never mysterious, I'm going to end up regretting this. _I wasn't wrong.

...o0O0o...

"Good God! You went down through _that_?" Snape says with a scowl. 'That' as he so aptly puts it, is the dark, and albeit nerve wracking, black opening to the Chamber.

"Yup," I say cheerfully. After opening the chamber with a calm hiss of 'open for me' while picturing a cobra seen recently, I had stood back allowing the others to peer in at it.

"How long did you say this chute was?" Minefield asks staring at the opening with abject horror.

"Didn't, I don't know how long it is." I respond honestly. They all glare at me.

"How long do you estimate it to be?" Neville asks pasty white. I pause and consider it.

"It took several minutes and it was almost straight for three-fourths of the ways... Maybe seventy feet?" I answer with as close an estimation as possible. It's probably _wrong_ since I truly have no idea but they all look even worse at the idea of going down.

"How ever did you survive that?" Minerva asks appalled.

"Well our fall was cushioned." I admit. They all turn and look at me as one.

"Cushioned with what?" They say as a whole. I smile at them cheekily. As one they scrunch up their noses.

"It's going to be something nasty isn't it?" Neville asks bluntly. I smirk and they collectively shudder. I relent a bit though.

"Hey, I'll go down first this time if you want." I offer. "I'll transfigure what's at the bottom into cushions, pillows and mattresses. It's a bit like one of those thrill slides at the water park, so it won't be so bad, yeah?" They nod but Snape catches on what I said in the first sentence.

"What do you mean by 'I'll go down first this time,'" Snape inquires this time I sneer.

"Ron and I had the admittedly not admirable Lockheart go down first," I say.

"Wouldn't he be admirable for being the first down?" Minefield asks. I snort.

"Yeah, if he had gone down voluntarily. Not at wand point and being shoved physically in under duress." I say with a dark chuckle. "That should have taught him not to steal glory from someone else and to draw wands at children. However, that backfiring Obliviate worked well enough." I mutter darkly. They stare at me then at the hole. I smile. "It's safe, even that idiot survived it. Though I'll have to carrying you up afterward. The last time I went down I ended up carried back via phoenix." They blink at me and I laugh and sit down at the edge with a reckless grin. "See you at the bottom, I'll send a patronus to tell you when it's safe to go down." I push off and slide down. I hear the edge of surprised gasps and loud good lucks before I'm spat out and dumped into the pile bones and decaying fish parts. I grimace shake myself off, preform a quick cleaning spell, before transfiguring the whole mess into pillows. Shooting off a quick patronus letting them know it's safe I turn back to studying the left over skin. It really was a fascinating thing. I hear the first thump and turn to see a stoic Snape struggling to get out of the pile. I offer a hand which reluctantly takes and I drag him up and out. Next comes Professor McGonagall, Angelina and finally Neville.

"See," I say cheerfully, "that wasn't so bad!" They all, with exception of Snape who seems to be worshiping the discarded skin, look at me full of reproach and I can't help but laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: LOL, that chapter was a bit cliff hangy, sorry. I just had to break up the ride down and the whole dissecting the snake deal. So if you hate biology and gory detail this might be the chapter you skip. I won't go too far into it, but let's just say I'll mention removing internal organs. Ew right? Anyway I love it when you guys and gals review~! PM me if you have any suggestions, or anything you want to ask! I also would love suggestions for reads! Creature fics people! Lol, but seriously, read and respond!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, he's cool but I ain' his mama. That belongs to JK Rowling and her publishers or whatever. I just own this plot bunny idea. No plagiarism. Seriously.

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

I watch Potter stride forward and disappear around the rubble and shed skin which I'm avidly studying. It's a gorgeous piece, no tears practically, and my mind is already wandering to the different potions that could be made from it.

"Are you coming or not?" I hear him call and I glance around realizing I've been stroking the shedding like a loving maiden does to a particular fine piece of silk. Embarrassed I stop and stride around after the group only to stop and stare at the large door in front of us. A proverbial wall, it has an intricate carving involving snakes. Potter once more hisses something in parseltongue, and the silken tones cause my blood to heat once more. I watch in fascination as the door's snakes moves in a luxurious and delicate fashion before swinging allowing it open. Potter leads us through and it isn't before long til we're in the long marbled chamber lined with serpentine pillars and a massive snake laying dead in front of the glorious head of my house's founder.

"Jesus, Harry, that thing is massive..." I hear Longbottom mutter. I can feel my blood turn to ice. As much as I am overjoyed at the chance to get rare and expensive materials at their freshest the idea of a much smaller and frailer little boy battling such a monster... Truly the stuff of nightmares. I glance at Potter closely and see his pale pallor and curse myself silently. I watch him pull himself together, stride to the edge then climb down a ladder to the main level. I move swiftly and I am the next one down.

"Are you okay Potter?" I ask quietly before the other three can catch up. He glances at me, and smiles wistfully.

"That is the million galleon question isn't it?" He murmurs to me, "Come let's see about you getting some much desired potion supplies. Lord knows this must be exceedingly rare. It's after all, over a thousand years old. Thank God Salazar isn't around anymore, I'd hate to think what kind of revenge he'd try to sick on me for killing his familiar," he finishes with a mutter and wince. I merely cock an eyebrow and follow him down the length of the hall. I pause by the beast and study it's ruined eyes.

"What happened to the eyes?" I ask softly and he glances over at me then studies the snake once more.

"Fawkes attacked it when it was helping me survive the encounter, it made it less deadly... Though not much, it was a massive, highly venomous snake under the control of a revengeful, insane, and very evil Dark Lord." He looks at it with pity, "Yet, after everything was said and done... I wish I hadn't had to kill it. It deserved better." I merely shake my head at his kindness and turn back to studying the beast.

"Cor... It's humongous..." Longbottom mutters coming to stand by my side. "Wherever are you going to start Snape? It'd probably be best to remove the eyes, fangs, tongue than move onto the skin and muscle removal right? Or are you removing the internal organs first?" I cock another eyebrow at his rather correct options and he flushes. "Had to master a few skills in material retrieval, there's several useful body parts that can go into compost to make it stronger or is required for certain plants. There's one that requires the stomach acids of cows on a regular basis to be milked out and mixed into the soil. Something about it's digestive tract liquid makes for stronger seedlings." I nod in understanding and realized Potter's wandered farther down the hall to stand in front of the head studying it. Longbottom sees the direction of my gaze and frowns curious as well. "Harry!" He calls and the man looks back, "What are you up to?"

"That's where the snake came out of, I was wondering what else is in there, and if it was left here to guard whatever might be in there if there is something." He calls back. I ponder that and have to agree with his logic. Longbottom wanders over and I shrug it off. I can always look later, maybe badger Potter in a return trip, this massive snake already looks like it would take more time than I had at this instant. Maybe tomorrow and another few weekends. I hear the snap of a camera and glance back to see Minefield taking pictures.

"Could you stand closer to the head Professor?" She asks. She adjusts the the flash and I cock my head at her.

"Why?" I ask surprised.

"I want to have a standing reverence to the size of the snake, with your height one can demonstrate the size of the creature. So please stand by it." Minefield says firmly and I shrug nonchalantly before padding over. I let her take a few pictures and then we both stand back to stare at it in amazement. I glance at Minerva who has been silent this whole time. She's deathly pale and a slight tremor can be seen. I frown and approach her.

"Minerva what's wrong?" I ask her softly.

"Harry faced _that_ down when he was twelve years old..." She stutters. "How ever in the world did he _survive?_" Ah, the question I had often asked myself late at night after each one of his foolish encounters, nights that had been filled with liquor and curses. Prayers for safety and forgiveness from a woman long dead. However, this meant it was something I could handle.

"By being brave," I say gripping her shoulder warmly and comfortingly, albeit awkwardly, I truly wasn't the best person at comfort and kindness. "By being a true Gryffindor." She nods and she's no longer shaking though she is pale. We turn and study the man, who is currently in deep discussion about something with Longbottom, both glance at the monument which leads Longbottom to asking a question and Potter shrugging in response.

"And what is that mischief maker up to now?" I grumble and Minerva laughs like it was meant to do.

"Probably trying to figure out the best way to do something brave." She responds with a grin.

"Potter!" I call out. He glances and comes when I wave him over.

"Yes?" He asks after a short jog. "What is it?"

"I am just confirming I have permission to take from this creature." I say with a touch of disdain. He frowns.

"Permission?" He asks, "Why do you need my permission?" I roll my eyes in exasperation.

"It's your kill, so it's your animal, so you get to decide what happens to it. Why wouldn't I need to ask your permission?"

"Doesn't it belong to the school?" He asks curiously. Both Minerva and I shake out heads. He glances at it then glances back at us, "Sure I guess, why would I need a dead giant snake?" Minerva snorts in amusement and I roll my eyes.

"Well, what kind of payment would you like for it?" I say through clenched teeth, seriously the man was frustrating without meaning to far too often for my liking. He blinks owlishly at us again.

"I dunno? What kind of payment would you you be up to?" He asks curiously. "I've never sold a basilisk before."

"And you've sold rare animal parts before this?" I say dripping with sarcasm. He smiles at me.

"I spent a year while raising Meredith in Romania when she was a babe before getting my hospital job, I ended on the wrong side of a wyrnn and had to defend myself. Ended up selling parts of it and a few Acromantulas that tried to steal some young nestlings and a few goats. I returned to Britain after Meredith decided that riding dragons at the age of two would be a good idea." We all collectively wince since we can all see the rambunctious youngster trying exactly that, and then he refocuses. "Well.. What say you?"

"I too have no idea. I truly don't have the money or all the potions for such a large beast." I say studying it closely. "Though it is truly of great use, it's used in numerous potions far too advanced for school work and would only be used in personal use." He blinks at me then studies the beast once more.

"How about you handle the sale of the animal, and any part of it you may need to use is your payment for handling the sales? If you can't use all of it, I'm sure you have contacts or such that could." Potter ponders, and I consider the idea.

"That thought does have it's merits," Minerva mutters to me. "You could barter for ingredients as well with it, I would consider this carefully Severus, do not let old prejudices play against you when you are being gifted with something so fortuitous." I nod reluctantly. Minerva does have a point.

"That would be acceptable Potter." I say fingering the edge of long sleeves. He smiles at me and offers me a hand.

"Then it's a deal," he says with a smile. I look at his hand, back at his arched eyebrow expression, sigh and clasp it. Feeling a bolt of pure pleasure at the simple touch I shake his hand for only a few seconds. He smiles at me then glances back at the other two. Both Minefield and Longbottom are in deep conversation and Potter smirks. Longbottom is a light pink while Minefield has taken to twisting her copper hair girlishly. Dear Merlin, they were flirting. Or as it appeared Minefield was and Longbottom was just going along for the broom ride.

"They'd make a cute couple," he whispers to us. I arch an eyebrow and Minerva glances at him with a twinkle.

"They would..." She says and both look at them cunningly. I suppress a laugh and mentally wish them luck in their plotting.

Twenty minutes later the other three are more than ready to leave, Minefield convincing me to give her a piece of both the dead skin, shed skin and one small inner tooth. Potter takes them back out and I miss his animagi form but don't really regret it as I go to study the massive statue at the end. I nearly jump when he returns.

"You know the mouth opens." He says quietly and I turn to stare at him surprised.

"Really?" I ask, "how unusual."

"I guess so. It's where the basilisk slipped from." He goes to stand at the edge of the silvery moat and studies the stone face with me. "How would you like to handle the harvesting of the beast? Will you need help? And how long do you think it'll take?" He asks.

"It'll probably take several weekends to be honest. However, I'll just take what I need or want first, so maybe a month or two of Saturdays and Sundays. Why?" I say distracted, my mind currently on an advanced potion used in an advanced transfiguration potion I'd been itching to try, now for the Acromantula venom...

"Because I have to be down here with you." He says gazing into my eyes. I feel a blush creep up my neck and mutter a soft, "Oh." He grins and I feel my blood surge again, "Don't worry Snape, I'll take care of you." Feeling myself flush darker I try to ignore the double entendre but I'm sure that tonight I'll be dreaming of his emerald eyes, just like I have for the past two weeks.

...o0O0o...

After several more minutes of quiet discussion Snape and I have agreed to regular meetings to enter the chambers. Every Sunday, and every other Saturday to be exact. He says he won't do too much extensive work until he gets in contact with a rare material seller. We reach the tunnel opening and I pause by it. He glances at it then back at me.

"How exactly are we getting back up?" He says warily and I grin at him.

"I'm carrying you." I say cheerfully. He gives me a look and I snicker. I'm much shorter than him and I can almost hear, 'Don't be a dumbass.' Well, he would have said it without the expletive and in a more degrading fashion, but heh, that what the looks means at least. "Trust me Snape, I won't drop you." Then I begin the transformation. I feel my body slowly shift into my animagus form. I stretch my wings experimentally, loosening bunched muscles and huff in amusement at Snape shocked look.

"A jade Celestial Dragon?" He murmurs. I poke my nose at him and he reaches out timidly to touch me. I huff a few times and nudge him which encourages his touch, his gentle strokes and scratches. It feel nice, especially when he reaches a spot where my scales are itchy. I internally laugh at his starstruck features, I know exactly how I must look to him. Slender like a snake covered in pale, nearly clear jade scales and thin delicate bat like wings with almost translucent membranes. Slender limbs with sharp silver spikes poking out at my elbows and eyes that were an even richer green than they were in my human form and small silver horns sprouted from the top of my head to form a near heart shape around the edges of my eyes, around the edge of my sharp cheekbones to the delicate lines of my muzzle. My claws are silver as well and my tail has a few spikes in silver at the end. Seeing his dazed expression I am reminded of Charlie's look when I first turned into it. He nearly fainted. I nuzzle the professor and he blinks a few times. Arching my neck I push him towards my shoulders. He just scratches me and I sigh internally and nudge him again. When he fails to get on I grab the back of his shirt and carefully lift him on ignoring the indignant squawk of surprise and irritation. I glance at him, my only warning and I slither up the pipe, careful not to bump him into anything. I can hear his mutter of surprise and then we're out. He slips off on his own this time and I puff some sweet smelling smoke at him. He scratches my nose in an almost affectionate manner and I step back. I shift back to human form and stumble a bit, tired. He catches me by my shoulders and I blush faintly. "Thank you, sorry for being such a klutz... It's just tiring climbing up and transforming." I say softly. He steps back and nods a little jerkily. I rub my arms and sigh. I move past him with a mumble goodbye.

"Potter," he calls as I reach the door, "We are still announcing the joint class tomorrow aren't we?" I smile and nod. "Good, then good night." He says after a momentary pause. I glance at him once more before leaving the bathroom and the man garbed in black.

...o0O0o...

_Potter confuses me_, I thought for the umpteenth time today as I harvested the skin around the basilisk's head. His ruined eyes and tongue have been already moved and placed in specialized glass containers that would not tip over, break, and had a special stasis spell on that was similar to the one in the chamber, merely on a smaller scale. Sitting back I stretched my shoulders slightly as I folded the skin delicately and carefully. Eying the head I cannot decide if I want to attempt to remove the brain as of right now, or after I remove the flesh around it. It was a quandary I had to consider carefully. Hearing faint footsteps I glance over my shoulder to see Potter returning a food sack in his hand.

"How's it going Snape?" He asks me setting the bag down carefully, out of the way of my work space and the specimens. Giving him a thin, and tight lipped smile I say, "Very well, Potter. It is a truly phenomenal creature."

"Yeah, it was pretty mind blowing, I mean, who wouldn't want a sixty foot snake with eyes that kill and teeth that excrete the deadliest and most painful venom known to snake kind? Makes you want to find it's nest and become a breeder if it laid any eggs." He mutters.

"I do not believe basilisks breed in that manner Potter," I say with a muted chuckle and he cocks an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, something about a chicken egg raised under a toad if I remember correctly. Strange thing that. Though if Hagrid had an egg of this monster, well... It'd be the dragon all over again." He says cheerfully and I feel my eyebrow shoot up.

"Dragon? Hagrid had a _dragon_ when you were a first year?" I deadpan, not particularly surprised that Hagrid would have such a dangerous creature, he raised cerberus pups and crossbreed highly volatile creatures after all.

"Yeah, Quirrell got to Hagrid one night down in Hog's Head, liquored him up, got him talking and let him win the egg off him. A Norwegian Ridgeback he later named Norbert, however it was Norberta. We snuck it out and sent it to Ron's older brother Charlie who worked at a Romanian Dragon reserve. Useful having so many siblings and family members with all sorts of jobs that." He says approaching the monument at the end. "I wonder if I'll ever get in this bloody thing." He grumbles.

"Why have you not been able to?" I ask him curiously, standing and cleaning my hands with a dry towel after sealing the skin away.

"I haven't been able to remember the password to be honest, it was over twenty years ago. Though maybe if I looked through my pensieve and memory bottles I'll find the event." He says scratching his head.

"You have acquired a pensieve?" I ask surprised moving to his side and glancing down. He nods absently.

"I got one around the time I finished Auror training, I was having horrible nightmares about the war and the mind healers I'd been going to had little help to offer. I even fully learned Occlumancy but in the end I had to remove some of the worse things to make space for good. Thankfully I retired not long after, got some psychological help and then Merry. You can't wallow and be miserable when you have a baby. It's just not possible. You'll be sad for one moment then she'll do something amazing, or adorable, or down right frightening and you can't think on it anymore, the child just takes all of you." He mused a look of fondness crossing his face at the memory of his niece.

"Well, I must say I understand, I do believe the headmaster did the same, he had over a hundred years of memories. Some of them very terrible. He lived through both the World Wars, the Depression, and the First war, as well as the beginning of the Second." I tell him and he nods with a smile.

"Yes, I guess I'll have to review my copies of my encounters with Voldemort, a lot of it has dimmed over time and it is no longer fresh." He said. Studying his drawn, and slightly frustrated expression, I hesitantly touch my hand to his shoulder.

"It will be fine, even if you never open the chamber. Who knows maybe we can use your Gryffindor tendencies for violence and explosions to simply blast our way in. Merlin knows Salazar Slytherin was the greatest founder of the four and it reflects in his house and those of his house." I say with a sneer trying to distract him. A look of even greater consternation crosses his face then it brightens.

"That's it! That's it! It was, 'Speak to me Slytherin, the greatest of the Hogwart's four!'" He says with a bright smile. I incline my head and motion him forward.

"Then open it," I tell him dryly and he grins at me. Striding forward I listen to his sibilant hisses, and stand amazed when the mouth actually opens.

"Blood brilliant!" He says excitedly before striding towards it. Stopping at the moat edge he glances back inquisitively. "Are you coming as well Severus?" Smirking I glide forward.

"Really Potter, do you think I'd let a dunderhead like you go in alone without seeing the full glory of my house's founding glories? Really, the youth these days." I snipe, that is, until I slip on a bit of wet at the edge and land in the shallow moat circling the statue. Glancing up at his wide eyes though partially soaked hair, I bite out, "Not a word."

"I wouldn't dream of it, I'll just make a copy of the memory when I go home and hide multiples of it for future blackmail." He says giving me a smirk back.

"Bastard." Is all I can say.

* * *

A/N: OMG I am sorry that it took so long to update and that's it's so short! I'll have to add on some more soon! Thanks for being so patient!


End file.
